Jacob's Letter
by sierrakrystalblack07
Summary: Is imprinting enough? What happens when you're so stuck on the past that you don't see the present? You lose your future. What's Jacob going to do now? This is set post eclipse but non compliant to BD. I hope you guys like it or at least enjoy it. FINISHED. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: World and Characters all go to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Jacob's Letter**

Dear Jacob,

This is really hard for me to do. I am so sorry. I don't even know where to start. How about the beginning?

I moved to Forks against my will. My dad got the promotion he's worked hard for, but I resented it. It was my senior year! I already had plans with old friends, but I was still a minor, so I grudgingly moved with my parents.

I didn't expect much to happen; maybe make a few new friends? The first few months was boring and, well, I don't really remember much of it. I did get into a routine and made some good friends. Part of having friends in high school is, gossip. The most unbelievable one I heard, was about the most beautiful, friendly girl that graduated two years ago. The buzz was that she got knocked up by a rich, handsome orphan and they ended up getting married. I heard that she was the only one that got to make him talk and show emotion. It would have been juicy gossip in the big city,but here, in Forks, it seemed to be breaking news. The fact that she was the chief of police's daughter was a killer.

Then, one day, Justin invited me to a bonfire party in La Push. Apparently, it was a tradition to go for graduating years. It started okay, but then the locals came. Can I say yummy? I remember wondering if it was something in the water or air. The boys were all ginormous and ripped. They were all smiling and having fun, almost relieved. It was like they haven't had fun for a while. Their joy was infectious.

Then, I saw you. You were different. You looked so devastated, sick and lost. My heart involuntarily clenched at your tear-stained face. I don't usually approach strangers, but you felt so special, I couldn't help it- or maybe the alcohol gave me a boost of confidence. Either way, it got me talking to you.

Do you remember that night? The first time we met? You didn't want to talk to some Forks chick, but I insisted. We locked eyes and you had the weirdest reaction,ever. Your facial expression changed so fast, with very different feelings. You were shocked, lustful, happy, confused, and you suddenly realization hit your eyes. Then just as fast, you became angry. You were so angry, you started to shake, or vibrate. It was so odd, but it really scared me. I ran, and you let me.

After a few days, I stopped thinking about our odd encounter and set off to go about my mundane life. Things were back to normal, but then you showed up two weeks later. You came knocking at my door and I have no idea how you figured out where I lived. I didn't really care, well I never got the chance to care. You blurted out an apology before I could register who was at my door. You were so adorable and sincere, I couldn't help myself. I forgave you.

We became friends after that. We just clicked and we hung out a lot with Quil and Embry. They're wonderful friends. Then you and I started getting too close. I didn't mind, but you obviously did. Then one night we kissed, and we couldn't go anywhere but forward. You were always hesitant and that made me nervous, but when we kissed, I just knew that it was right.

Our first kiss. It started out so normally. I went to your house and we played video games with Quil and Embry. It was fun, but Quil totally cheated! Anyways, after they left, you became quiet. It reminded me of the first night we met. I wanted to ask you what was wrong, but the memory made me stop from asking. You still told me. You told me the reason. You told me about Bella Swan, the daughter of Chief Swan. The beautiful, friendly girl that got the most unreachable man to love her. I felt sorry for all the pain you had to go through. Despite my growing attraction to you, I couldn't help but want her to choose you and I told you so. My heart ached for your despair and you saw it in my eyes. You kissed me then. You were so gentle at first, like you didn't want to break me, but then it got desperate and hard. It was amazing, perfect.

Then for three weeks we had a normal relationship, but I noticed things. I noticed your boiling temperature. Your fatigue when we hang out and when you have to leave abruptly leave during our dates. I noticed your bruises and cuts that would suddenly disappear the next day. Then you told me about phasing. I didn't believe you. I mean seriously, would you have believed me right off the bat? You gave me proof, and I had to believe you. After that, you told me your real story about Bella. You were my hero.

I thought we were done with all the secrets, but a week later you cautiously told me about imprinting. Of course, I over reacted before you could explain fully and ran out on you, and you let me. I was so hurt and angry that you lead me on. I was scared though. Above everything else, I was scared. I didn't want to give you up. I already fell for you. When I realized that, I decided to break things between us cleanly. Before I could talk, you told me the best news my ears have ever received. You imprinted on me! You accepted my apology and that was that.

What followed after, was three months of blissful happiness. We were both so in sync. I fell more in love with you. I was ignorant and I wish I remained so, but all good things come to an end. Some one asked me why we talked about Bella so much. I denied it, but it was enough to make me notice.

I caught you staring off into space whenever we visited that blasted meadow. You were thinking about her, I know. When you fell asleep as we watched television, you mumbled her name, you always did. I noticed how you try to keep us distant, but fail because of our connection. I noticed how you hesitate every time we kissed. I saw your guilty face afterwards.

When you look at me, do you wish it was her? Do you even see me when you kiss me? My laughter made you smile. The memory of her smile makes you happy. My tears make you angry. The tears of her past breaks your heart. My breath is your air, but hers is your life. The beat of my heart is you favourite song. Her heartbeat is your music. You love me, but you choose to love her. Iwill never compare.

You imprinted on me, I know that. I know that because you left a mark on my heart- you marked all of it. Bella, however, imprinted on your heart. She already got your mind, soul and your heart before you met me. You may have imprinted on me, but you fight it everyday. You fight it to love her.

I know you love me Jacob. I know you don't ever want to hurt me. Sometimes, I wish I never met you but I can't bring myself to regret any of my decisions or yours. I wouldn't ever want to erase our past. I love you and I always will. That's why I have to do this.

I know she came back yesterday and please be with her. It will make me really happy if you gave her another chance. She needs you now and you've always needed her. Live a happy life.

I'll be okay, I promise. Maybe I'll come back one day and visit you, but we both need time and space. We will always be friends and that's all I need from you. I need you to be a friend. I'm running away and you're going to have to let me. Thank you, for everything. Goodbye.

Your friend,

Adalie Yaven

Author's note:

I will try and make this my only Author's note for the rest of the story. This story was started in my old account 'Sierrakrystalblack'. I've left it for a few years and now I can't log back in. With this said, I wanted to continue this story so I reposted the story in this account. It is the only story that I'll be reposting in this account. I wanted to finish this story that has been on hiatus much too long. I hope you like it or at least enjoy it. Thank you for all the support.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob's Reaction**

He read the letter again, making sure he read it correctly. He stared at it blankly, and slowly took a sit on the chair. He was currently in the kitchen. His dad has left to go fishing with Charlie, and Jacob was currently alone. He placed the letter down, but he still kept staring at it. He felt nothing. He knew that he should feel like his drowning in his sorrows, but strangely enough, he felt absolutely nothing. He reacted worse losing Bella than his own imprint. There was definitely something wrong with him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes. He was so confused.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Jacob jumped up ready to fight. He eased down when he smelt who it was. It was just Leah. She knocked harder, and Jacob looked at the letter and back at the door.

"I know you're in there!" Leah yelled. Jacob sighed, and he quickly grabbed the letter and stuffed it in his pocket. When he finally opened the door, Leah pushed past him. She looked furious, but she went straight for the cupboards. She grabbed a bag of chips and whirled to face him. He rose an eyebrow to question her fuming presence. She glared at him.

"Why are you hanging out with the bloodsucker wannabe?" Leah asked bluntly. Jacob's chest puffed out in anger. He gritted his teeth and glared at her. Leah glared back at him just as fiercely.

"Deny it." Leah dared him. Jacob grabbed onto the chair, and it cracked. The russet woman didn't even flinch. She just kept staring him down. Jacob closed his eyes and concentrated on calming down. Leah waited for him patiently. Once he was calm, he gave a loud exhale.

"It's complicated." He answered tightly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"No, you're just an idiot." She retorted. It was his turn to roll his eyes at her. She gave him a sneer.

"Whatever." She said. She started looking around the house, and took a sniff. It was scary how they were starting to become more like wolves.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked confused.

"Where's the little runt?" Leah answered. Jacob's face turned guilty, and he quickly looked away from the strong willed woman in front of him. She caught the change of atmosphere and looked at him with concern.

"What happened?" She asked blankly. The massive man's back stiffened.

"Leave." He stated coldly. Leah looked at him startled. Instead of following his orders, she stepped closer.

"Jacob-" she started, but he rudely interrupted her.

"I don't want to talk about it, least of all with you!" He whirled around to face her angrily. She took a step back from the intensity, and her heart felt a little bit more bruised. Jacob was one of the few guys she could stand. He respected her, and tried to give her, her privacy. Most of all, he somewhat understood how she felt, and he was the closest friend she had these days. Her face betrayed her emotions, and Jacob flinched from the pain it reflected. He sighed tiredly, and dug the letter from his pocket. He handed it to her. She looked at it blankly, but made no move to take it from him.

"She left."He stated, and Leah's dark brown eyes widened in shock and mild concern. She snatched the paper from his hands and quickly scanned it. Her face gave no hints as to what she was thinking. When she finished reading it for the second time, she gave it back to him. She looked at him with no expressions.

"What are you going to do?" She asked sharply. He took the paper back, and shrugged his shoulders. Both her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Why are you so okay with this?" She questioned. He ran his hands through his short ebony hair.

"I don't know. Is it possible that I didn't imprint on her?" He asked.

"I mean, I don't feel empty or anything. I mean, shouldn't I be dying right now?" He continued. Her eyes widened in shock. He looked at her, and shrugged his shoulder once again.

"You feel nothing? You don't care that your supposed soul mate just left you? What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled furiously. He shook his head, not knowing what the right words were.

"You might never see her again." She whispered softly. This was affecting her too much. Leah didn't think it was right for Jacob to just ignore this. He has claimed to love his imprint, and that he would love her forever, but he held no concern for said girl. This girl loved him so much, she was willing to sacrifice her happiness for his! The least he could do was to be upset, or miss her. Leah really wanted to kill Jacob right then.

Jacob looked at the letter in his hand, and panicked. His soul mate was gone! He might never see her again. He let her run once again, but this time he couldn't run after her. His hand clutched his chest and he slowly sunk to the floor. His stomach clenched in pain. He felt so hollow. He curled up into the fetal position. Tears slowly streamed down his face, and he gasped for shallow breathes.

Leah looked at him with concern. She knelt down beside him and put his head on her lap. She started combing through his hair, with her hands. She tried to calm him with soothing sounds and sweet nothings.

"What happened?" Leah asked softly. Jacob shook his head, telling her that he didn't know. The broken man was starting to calm down. Once he was more stable, he sat up. They were both sitting cross legged on the floor of the living room. There was comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Was it true?" Leah asked suddenly. Jacob turned to her, confused.

"What?" He asked.

"The letter, was it true? Did you think of Bella while you were with her?" Leah questioned. Jacob was silent for a while, thinking about the truth. He nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah." He said softly, ashamed of himself. Leah nodded her head. There was another lull of silence. After a while, Leah turned to Jacob.

"Do you still love Bella?" Leah asked, no trace of bitterness, just curiosity. The boy in question thought about it, and shook his head.

"I don't know. Bella, she was my first love. I truly loved her, with everything in me. Losing her to my enemy, it hurt. It broke me, but despite all the hurt I went though, loving her was still worth it. When I imprinted, I thought that I shouldn't forget about my love for Bella. I fought the imprint, but she's my soul mate, I couldn't not fall for her. I never forgot Bella though, she will always hold a special place in my heart, that no one could ever erase." Jacob explained. Leah looked away, and thought about Sam. Maybe the imprint didn't completely erase previous feelings. She knew she was special to Sam, she still is, but hearing it from Jacob made her sort of believe. Oblivious to her thoughts, Jacob continued.

"Yes, I still love Bella, but she's not my whole world anymore." Jacob summarized. Leah nodded her head, her eyes glossy from the tears that threatened to fall. She cleared her throat.

"What about your imprint?" Leah asked. Jacob was quiet for a moment, and she was scared that he would break down again. To her surprise Jacob gave her a small smile.

"We'll meet again. We weren't ready for each other yet, but I know that she's my future. She's my perfect half. She understands that I need time to move on, and when I have, she'll be there. I know it. She understood my love for Bella, but she also knows how much I love her. Right now what I need is a friend, and that's what she needs as well. My perfect half." Jacob ended. Leah gave him a small, sweet smile.

"You're one lucky dog. If I was her I would just kill the other girl, or better yet, YOU." Leah joked. Jacob laughed, knowing that she wouldn't. After all, she was in the same scenario. Leah got up, and Jacob followed her lead. She headed for the door.

"You'll be okay." She stated. Jacob nodded, and looked at her softly.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. Leah smirked and left before he could say anything else. He sighed. It was time to heal. First step, talk to Bella. Last step, find his soul mate. It's going to be one long process.

He stepped outside, and the cold air hit him. He was done hiding and running away. It was time to move on. He broke out into a run. He was still hurting from the pain of losing his half, and loving a taken woman, but it was his turn to lead his life. He kept running, not sure where his feet will take him, but he knew he was in the right path.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob's Resolve**

Here he was, right where his feet has taken him. In front of the built man, was a house he had come to think of as a second home. It wasn't big, but it fit him just right. He stepped into the porch and made a move to knock. He hesitated for another moment, but before he could knock, the door opened. Jacob looked at the owner of the house in surprise. He must have been really deep into his thoughts, if he didn't hear them approach.

"Hey." Jacob breathed out. He looked at his hands nervously. He was being so stupid, but he couldn't help it. The person waited patiently. He inhaled a deep breath, to calm himself, and breathed out.

"Sam, I need your help." Jacob said confidently. The alpha wolf looked at him sternly, no signs of what he was thinking. Sam nodded his head stiffly, and opened the door wider, welcoming Jacob into the house. Jacob shook his head.

"I was hoping, maybe we could talk somewhere more private?" It came out as a question. Sam thought it over, and looked inside the house, probably checking if Emily was still asleep. He put his forefinger out, signalling for the younger man to wait. Sam quickly walked back inside to write a note for his wife, and after a minute he was back outside. He shut the door, and lead the way, a two pairs of denim pants with him. Jacob followed obediently, without any questions.

When they were deep inside the forest, Sam stopped. Jacob stopped as well, but was obviously still deep inside his thoughts.

"What do you need help with?" Sam's deep voice boomed, and Jacob snapped out of his stupor.

"Adalie left." Jacob choked out. Sam stepped closer to him, and his almost black eyes filled with concern, and understanding. Sam knew how it felt to have his imprint runaway.

"What do you need me to do?" Sam asked sincerely. He understood the pain Jacob was probably in. Jacob gave him a small smile of appreciation.

"She left because I'm not over Bella." Jacob said softly, afraid of the truth of his words. Sam's caring eyes were wiped off his face in a millisecond. Anger and confusion replaced them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The alpha yelled in anger. Jacob stood straighter and faced Sam rebelliously. He gritted his teeth and a low growl escaped him. Sam, now calm, just waited for the younger wolf to calm down. Once he was calm, he looked at Sam with no trace of regret.

"Sorry." Jacob said offhandedly. Sam nodded his head stiffly.

"How could you choose Bella Swan over Adalie Yaven, your imprint?" Sam asked, confusion traced his words. The man in question looked at Sam, lost as an abandoned puppy. Jacob shrugged, offering no answers. Sam sighed and thought about Jacob's situation.

Sam could relate, in a way. He wouldn't choose Leah over Emily now, but he could still feel the love he used to have for the independent woman. He had loved Leah honestly, but Emily was everything he needed and more. Sam couldn't fight the imprint, but Jacob was stronger than him. Jacob was meant to be the Alpha, he would have more control over himself.

He couldn't understand how Jacob could fight his inner wolf, but he understood why he wanted to. He himself tried to fight the need to be with Emily, because he loved Leah at the time. Contrary to what the tribe and pack thought, it was not love at first sight. It was more like, instant caring. He wanted to know if Emily was safe at all times. It was very platonic in the beginning. He did care so much for this stranger, more than his ex girlfriend, and that had scared him. When he tried to get to know Emily at first, she was okay with it. They both started their relationship, only with friendship in mind. But the more he got to know her, the more he fell in love- and it happened fast.

He couldn't honestly say, he wouldn't have chosen Leah in the beginning. But Jacob had known Adalie for about a year now, how could he still choose Bella? It didn't matter, it was Jacob's choice, and as a brother, he would have to respect his decision. When he was in the same situation, he just wanted and needed the support. He turned to face Jacob seriously.

"What do you need me to do?" Sam said stiffly. Jacob was shocked. He just stared at Sam with wide eyes for five seconds. When Sam raised an eyebrow, Jacob snapped out of it.

"I don't know how to get over Bella, and I don't want to see her right now." Jacob started. Sam nodded for him to continue.

"Well I was hoping you could use your alpha command voice, and tell me to get over her, or Adalie. It doesn't matter, just help me choose." Jacob said. Sam shook his head in refusal. Jacob looked at him angrily.

"You said you'd help!" Jacob accused.

"It won't work. I command actions, not feelings." Sam said stiffly.

"Try, just try it." Jacob pleaded. Sam shook his head once more, not changing his mind.

Sam said that he would help, but he won't even try? Jacob seethed and pushed Sam into a tree. The tree snapped, and Jacob phased just as fast. Sam phased a split second after Jacob. Jacob ignored all of the thoughts that barged into his mind, and went after Sam. Sam fought back. His wolf was in charge now, and it was after Sam. The russet wolf went for the ebony wolf's neck. The black wolf dodged just in time, and pushed the brownish red wolf hard in the shoulders. Jacob's wolf growled in annoyance, and went full force.

After ten minutes of fighting, Sam was sprawled on the forest floor unmoving, defeated. Jacob returned to his right state of mind, and tried to wake Sam up. He nudged the black wolf's neck with his nozzle, and Sam slowly opened his eyes. Jacob's wolf form breathed out a sigh of relief. Sam had phased back, and was now trying to sit up. The black wolf snapped back into a human, and walked towards Sam. They both put on their spare pants in tense silence.

"Sam, I'm-" Jacob started, but the elder man shook his head to cut him off.

"No, don't be. It was always going to happen." Sam paused for effect.

"Ever since I found out that there was going to be more shape shifters in our tribe, I've taken responsibility over them- you guys. It wasn't right for me to believe that I deserved to be the Alpha. The position has always been yours, and even if I did – am substituting for a while, you will always be the rightful Alpha. One day you're going to replace me, no matter how much I've sacrificed, fixed, or done for the pack." Sam explained his inner thoughts out loud. Jacob was listening intently. In a way, it was the same as his relationship with Bella and Edward. No matter how hard it was for him to admit, Edward has always been the centre of her heart. Jacob might have been able to substitute for a while, but it was still Edward's place, no matter how much he did for her. It didn't matter that Jacob fixed her, or loved her, or protected her, her heart will still remain Edward's. It's hard to accept, but at least now he's starting to understand.

"It's obvious, if our battle was anything to go by, that your are already exceeding my strengths and skills." Sam continued. Jacob had known that Sam felt like he was going to be easily replaced, but hearing it out loud had more of an impact.

"One day you'll make a great leader Jacob, I know you will, but you have to face your problems, not run away." Sam lectured. Jacob nodded, accepting his advise.

"If you decide to choose Bella, the pack will support your decision. If you choose Adalie, we'll be welcoming her back. It's your decision, and only yours. I cannot make you choose Adalie to make things simpler. You'll be the Alpha one day, and it's time to take the first step." Sam said firmly. Jacob's resolve hardened. He was going to talk to her.

"Thanks Sam." Jacob looked him in the eye, and they had a moment of complete understanding. Suddenly, Jacob looked at his elder confused.

"Didn't the others hear our fight?" He asked Sam. Sam gave him the tiniest smile, that it could be confused as a twitch.

"I told them to leave, that it was between us two." He said.

"You make a great Alpha Sam. Even if I am supposed to take that role, I believe that you do it better. I'll be postponing that event for as long as I can." Jacob assured him. Sam nodded his head in appreciation. Jacob turned around, and headed for Bella's house. About ten meters away, Jacob stopped and turned to Sam. The man was still in the same place, probably thinking about what just happened.

"By the way, Congrats to you and Em. Even if think you weren't meant to be Alpha, I know you were meant to be a great dad." Jacob said, before sprinting off to his destination. If he looked back, even for second, he would have seen a full blown smile from their strict leader. A smile that has only been seen by Emily. Jacob was going to be alright, Sam knew.

Jacob slowed down once he hit Forks. He needed to do this, he needed closure. Sam believed in him, and supports him. The whole pack probably does as well, by now. He can do this. He might not have gotten what he wanted from Sam, but he got what he needed; support, faith, and confidence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob's Return**

"Hey." Jacob's deep voice vibrated throughout the silent house. It was about 8 at night, but Bella took a nap. Bella's sleepy look was wiped out of her face the second she recognized the being in front of her. A soft blush appeared on her heart shaped face, and her eyes pierced through his. She was still alive, she was still beautiful. He gave her the toothy grin she loved so much, and she gave him a soft appreciating smile.

"Hi." She said softly. She looked at her hand nervously. She didn't know why her best friend was here. If he thought that things were over with Edward, he was completely wrong. She was here by herself because she wanted her last moments with her dad, to be just the two of them. If Edward was here, he would just distract her. She was completely aware of Jacob's more-than-friendly attraction towards her, and she hoped that she wouldn't have to let him down again.

"I'm not here to beg for you to love me." Jacob said bluntly, aware of what she was thinking. A slow spread of red conquered her face. She grimaced a little, embarrassed at how transparent she was. Jacob laughed gaily at her awkwardness, and reached out to hug her.

"I missed you!" He boomed, and she couldn't help but laugh with him. He was still so Jacob. She pulled away from him, and took a good look at him. He was still humongous, warm, and half naked. She took a step back so she didn't have to tilt her head so much.

"I missed you too. So, what's up?" She began to feel more comfortable around him. There was a flash of fear in his eyes, before it was replaced with confidence. He smirked evilly, and took a step closer to her.

"What do you think?" He whispered in her ear. He was leaning down, and he was in her personal bubble. His warmth had nothing to do with the warmth she was feeling. Her heart started to race, and her breaths turned shallow. She was beet red, and her hands were starting to feel clammy. She stuttered through her words.

"I, I don't know. Why, uh, why are you? Why are you, uh here?" She took a giant step back, and tried to subtly clam her body. Jacob had the biggest grin in his face. So, he still had that kind of effect on her. Interesting. He stood up straight, and tried to look serious.

"Do I need a reason to see my soon-to-be-dead best friend?" He said sarcastically. Just like that, her body calmed down. She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled.

"I guess not, but it's you. So, there's definitely a reason." She said jokingly. He turned serious, and she tried to find the error of her words.

"I didn't mean that. I was just joking! Of course you can see me with no reason. We are best friends after all, right?" She tried to placate the situation. Jacob nodded his head and sighed.

"I guess I have to be your best friend, since nobody else wants the job." He said lightheartedly. Bella let out a breath of relief. Way to dodge the bullet! She laughed, and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks! You're the best!" She gleefully said. She let him in the house, and they settled in the couch. She gave him a family sized pack of chips, and a 2 litre pop. He took it appreciatively, and began eating. They watched a movie in silence, and when the movie was done, Jacob turned to Bella.

"Actually, I need to talk to you." He said seriously. Bella made no move to look at him. She was very still, obviously tense.

"Oh? What about?" She tried to as nonchalantly, but her voice were traced with nerves. He sighed. She was getting anxious, he should start soon. How was he supposed to say what he was thinking? He, himself, didn't know what he was thinking. She was starting to bite her bottom lip, and he took this as the cue.

"I have an imprint." This shocked her to the core. Her Jake, wasn't her Jacob anymore. He didn't love her anymore. This hurt her a lot.

"Oh." She said softly. It was the only thing she could say without bawling her eyes out. When did he imprint? Who was his imprint? Where was his imprint? How old was his imprint? Did he love her more than he loved Bella? She will never be the center of his heart again. What was she to him now?

The pain was apparent in her face, and he looked away from the hurt he caused. She looked like she was heart broken. Why did she look so heart broken? She didn't love him the way he loved her. She had no right to look like a kicked puppy, when she broke his heart first! He wasn't even supposed to be able to affect her in this way. She cleared her throat, stood up and excused herself for a minute. She didn't wait for him to respond.

She ran to the washroom and slammed it shut. She turned on the shower, and started to cry. It felt like she was losing someone forever. In a way, she was going to lose him forever. She would never be his Bella again, and he was never going to be her Jake again. She felt like she lost a chunk of her heart, and she was so confused. She loved Edward, much more than she could ever love her best friend. But losing him, hurt almost as much as losing Edward. She mourned for her lost friendship.

After a few minutes, she got up. She was being selfish! Jacob was finally happy, and she shouldn't mourn, she should rejoice with him. She should congratulate him, and be happy that he didn't have to be so broken without her. But no matter what she told herself or anyone, deep inside her, she loved the way Jacob was always there as her second option. He was her back up plan. It was cruel, but it was very much true. She slapped herself, and did her best to look extremely happy for him. She got out, when she was ready, and made her way downstairs.

"I'm so happy for you!" She yelled enthusiastically, and ran towards him, ready for a hug. She jumped up to him and crushed him in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you." She said softly on his neck. He was stiff, but his hands found themselves around her.

"Thanks." He said sadly, and pulled her away. He saw her fake smile, and he looked away. Bella cleared her throat, and looked everywhere but him.

"So, where is she?" She asked lightly. He grimaced and turned away from her.

"I, she's gone." He said stiffly. She gasped in surprise. She felt sorry for him, she knew the pain of being left by someone she loved.

"What?" She asked in sincere concern.

"I wasn't ready, and neither was she. I wasn't over you, and that's why I'm here." He whirled around to face Bella, and she gasped. His eyes were red, and tears were flowing down his face. He looked so torn, and desperate. She took a step towards him.

"Jacob. My Jacob." She whispered softly, her hand reached out for him. He took a step forward, and her hand caught his face. She caressed him softly, and tried to soothe him.

"I'm so sorry." She cried with him. Then, she saw her mistake. She has been leading him on, letting him hope that there could be something. The reason why Jacob could not move on, was because she wouldn't let him go. Her hand froze, and she stepped away from him. Jacob looked at her confused, and took a step forward, but she just took a step back. Jacob got the message and stood silently.

"Why are you here Jacob?" She hissed at him. He looked at her, hurt and confusion on his face. She took another step back from him and yelled.

"Why are you here Jacob?" He tried to comprehend what she was saying, and finally remembered.

"Adalie." He said out loud by mistake. Bella's face softened. That was her name. The lucky girl that was meant to have Jacob's heart and soul. She nodded her head.

"Why are you here Jacob?" She encouraged him. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"I came here to find closure. I came here so I can be ready. I came here, so I can be fixed. I came here to find out if I was worthy. I came here to get over you. I came here for Adalie." He realized. She gave him a sad smile. There was a moment of silence, before Bella broke it.

"Did you get what you came for?" She asked softly, tears in her eyes, but still with a smile. He looked her in the eyes.

"I think I just did." He whispered. She nodded her head, her tears flowing down, but her smile remained.

"Congratulations Jacob. I'm proud of you." She said sincerely. His eyes watered, and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." He said with so much feeling, and she could only nod her head in acceptance.

"You'll never lose me as a friend Bella. You'll always have part of my heart. You have to know that." He told her sincerely. She hugged him tighter, and the tears kept rolling.

"And you'll always have a part of mine." She told him honestly. They both just lost something precious, but gained something better. After a while, they broke apart. They looked at each other for a long time, trying to memorize each others faces. Jacob was the first one to break the silence.

"I guess, I better go." He said awkwardly. She nodded her head in agreement. Just as he was about to leave, she stopped him.

"Wait!" She called out, and he stopped and turned to her. She took off her bracelet and handed it to him.

"Here. We both have to move on." She explained. He shook his head and gave it back to her. He took out his wallet, and reached for an old photo. It was when they were both just five and seven. She looked at him in confusion.

"I'll always have this to remember you by. It's to remind me of our friendship. That bracelet can be your momento." He told her. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay." She said softly. He turned around and left the house.

"Goodbye Bella!" He yelled, not turning to face her. She wore a small smile, and leaned on the door.

"Goodbye Jacob." She said into the night air, but somehow she knew he heard. She looked up into the night sky, and it was a very rare sight. The stars were shining furiously, because the moon wasn't present. How right it was that a new chapter in her life began on the night of the new moon. Jacob was her star. He shown brightly when the moon wasn't there, but he could never replace the moon. He wasn't her Jake anymore. He was finally moving on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Realizations**

She shouldn't have risked it. This could have been a trick. No, it wasn't going to be a trick. Her friend wouldn't do that. At least, she hoped not. A slender woman, who had straight, long hair walked towards her. She was beautiful, she held a natural kind of beauty. Half of her face was covered with her silky, black hair.

"Hi Adalie." The slender woman greeted her. Adalie got up to shake her hand, but Emily captured her in a hug. Adalie made no move to reciprocate the warm greeting. She stood awkwardly until Emily let go of her.

"Hey." Adalie breathed out. They sat down simultaneously, and waited for the other to begin the conversation. Emily smiled politely, and Adalie returned the gesture. Before they could finally begin their conversation, the waitress of the diner came to take their order.

"Hi, may I take your order?" The waitress asked in a bored voice. Adalie ordered their usual.

"Two coffees please." She ordered. Emily put her hand up to get the waitress attention.

"Actually, make that one coffee and one doughnut and a glass of water. Thank you." Emily interrupted. The waitress gave a nod and left. Adalie raised an eyebrow but asked no questions. Emily just shrugged her shoulders. After another moment of silence, Adalie broke it.

"Okay, so why are we here?" She asked shortly. Emily breathed in, and was about to start when Adalie interrupted.

"If you're here to ask me to go back for Jacob, the answer is no. I, just, I'm not who he loves, and I want him to be happy. I can't be the reason he feels trapped anymore." She said tiredly. Emily frowned in sympathy, but nodded in understanding.

"I would never make you do anything. I know how you feel, and I completely understand why you're running away." The older woman said. The young girl looked at her in surprise.

"You do?" She asked hopefully. She shouldn't have been surprised that Emily would understand, Emily was just that kind of person. Adalie smiled, and then looked down on the table, embarrassed by her attitude.

"Sorry to snap. I guess I just assumed." She apologized. The native woman just nodded her head in acceptance. Adalie fidgeted with her hands, and started swinging her feet.

"So, uh, how is he doing?" Adalie asked, trying to act nonchalant. Emily hid a smile behind her hands.

"He's healthy. He's obviously upset, but he's trying to deal with it. He actually had a talk with Sam this yesterday morning." Emily informed the girl. Adalie nodded her head sadly. Truth be told, she was partially hoping Jacob would be more than upset, but she was still glad he was healthy. She wished Jacob the best, and prayed that she would feel better eventually. She pictured Jacob and, what she imagined Bella would look like, being an honest and happy couple. She smiled, seeing Jacob's smile was enough for her. She felt a sharp pang in her heart, and tears spiked her eyes. She just wished he would smile because of her.

The waitress came, and served them their order. Emily took the doughnut, and started eating it in silence. Adalie didn't touch her coffee. She looked up at Emily, and gave her a real smile. It was useless to think about things that would only make her feel worse.

"So, how are you? How are things with Sam?" She asked. Emily's face brightened, and put her unfinished doughnut down, before taking a sip of water.

"Actually, that's partly why I wanted to meet you in Point Roberts. I know it was a big risk for you to be so close, but you know Sam. Going somewhere further would make him sick with worry, especially now. So, thank you for coming." She thanked Adalie. The girl nodded for Emily to continue.

"I'm, well I guess I should say, Sam and I are pregnant!" Emily blurt out, and Adalie clapped her hands together and squealed.

"You're what? I am so happy for you! Congratulations! How did Sam take it? Does he know? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Do you have a name yet? This is great!" Adalie rambled, and Emily reached for her hand to calm her.

"I know, I'm so excited too." She smiled. Adalie calmed down, and squeezed Emily's hand in excitement.

"So, does Sam know?" Adalie asked. Emily nodded her head, with a big smile on her face. She took her hand back.

"I think he's more excited than me! He's much more protective now. It's a miracle I actually got to meet you without him knowing." Emily laughed. Adalie looked at her in alarm.

"Sam doesn't know you're here?" She panicked. Emily looked at her softly.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, I brought Collin. I told him to stay put, and that I would only be a few 's in the arcade across the street." She explained. Adalie nodded her head in relief. Collin was a patient guy, surprisingly enough, for a wolf. He was the kind of guy who wouldn't ask questions, and he minded his own business.

For another fifteen minutes, they talked about the pregnancy. Emily asked for Adalie's opinion on baby names. Adalie asked about the symptoms she's had, and how well she was dealing with it. After a while, they settled down, and silence was upon the table. Emily sighed regretfully.

"Actually, I lied." She started. Adalie raised an eyebrow in question.

"I do understand why you ran away, but I don't agree with it. I respect it and I'll even support it, but I want you to know that it's not making it easier on either side." Emily confessed. Adalie's faced turned blank, and she got up. She was about to beat it out of the diner, when Emily reached for her hand. Adalie pulled her hand away like it's been burnt by Emily's touch.

"I trusted you, and I don't want to hear this." Adalie spat out. Emily flinched, but grabbed her hand again. Adalie tried to pull away, but the delicate woman was apparently very strong.

"I want to tell you about Sam, Leah and I." Emily whispered, pain evident in her voice, Adalie stopped fighting and glared at Emily.

"You're not perfect Em. There are some things you just can't fix, or make better." She said coldly. Emily glared at her fiercely and let go of the girl. She got up and faced the shorter girl. She was very mad.

"Look, I never said I was perfect. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for my family. Don't you dare belittle me, and think you know me, but know this. I will not be pushed around, especially not by some naive teenage girl, who believes that running away from problems will solve them." Emily hissed. Adalie's jaw clenched, and glared at her rebelliously.

"If you don't want to be pushed around by me, then get out of my life." Adalie said bitterly. Emily sneered at her.

"Now look here, no matter how immature you are, you are and you will always be a part of my family. I'm not trying to be perfect, and I'm not even trying to fix you're messed up relationship with Jacob. I just want you to understand what you're doing. It won't change the outcome." Emily stated firmly. She changed her demeanor.

"Please. Just give me a few minutes, then you can leave this diner and never see me again." Emily compromised. Adalie thought it over, and figured that a few minutes wouldn't hurt. She nodded stiffly, and sat back down. Emily followed her example and sat down.

"Did Jacob ever tell you about how Sam and I came to be?" Emily started. Adalie shook her head in negative.

"Sam and Leah were together before he became a wolf." She began, and Adalie's eyes widened.

"They were so in love. It was so innocent and honest. When Sam went missing for two weeks, Leah was beside herself with worry. She pleaded for my help. She gathered all her friends and relatives to help her look for Sam. You should have seen her, she was so lost and hopeful at the same time. I remember thinking that Leah's love for Sam was astounding, nobody should ever rip them apart." Emily's voice shook. Her eyes filled with tears of regret.

"When he was found, Leah was just filled with so much joy. It was like all her prayers have been answered, and I think finding Sam was all her prayers. After a few days, the euphoria of reuniting with her lost love ebbed away, and she noticed that Sam was different. No, he wasn't different, he was just more distant, and that made Leah worry again." Emily sniffed, and wiped her eyes. Adalie listened intently.

"Then I came into the picture. I didn't want to, but it's something I could never take back. He saw me, imprinted on me, and trouble began. We became friends first, and I noticed how hard he was fighting it. Sometimes he would try to be mean to me, but he could never do it. He tried to stay, physically away, but he couldn't. I didn't really notice those things until after. We became best friends in a matter of days. Leah was starting to get jealous, but she trusted both of us. After all, I was her best friend and cousin, and Sam was the love of her life." Emily paused to collect herself.

Adalie knew where this would lead, and now she understood why Leah was the way she was. She felt so bad for Leah, nobody deserved the pain she went through. Now, Adalie believed Emily when she said she understood because Em was in the exact same position she was in years ago.

"When I found out that I was in love with him, and that he was in love with me, I ran away for a few days. It was too late though, there was already too much damage done. A rumour spread through out La Push about me and Sam. Of course, Leah found out and barged into my house. We screamed and we fought. I told her nothing happened, but I lied. Something happened, I fell in love with her boyfriend. She didn't believe me, and stormed out. The next day, I went over to La Push to try and patch things up with her, but I ran into Sam instead. We fought, and he phased." Emily broke down into a new bout of tears. Adalie patted her hand comfortingly. Emily gave her teary smile of appreciation.

"He accidentally scarred me. I died for a moment, did you know that? I came back for Sam, and only him. The moment before I died, he was the only face I saw. Refusing to love him was my one regret. I fought to be alive, and his love was the only thing that got me through all the pain. I realized that, as much as I hated hurting Leah, I loved Sam more." Emily finished.

Adalie nodded her head in understanding. She knew what Emily was trying to tell her. No matter what path she took, Jacob will be her destination. It made her feel slightly more hopeful. She loved Jacob, and she wanted a future with him, but she wasn't going to do it by taking away his happiness. The difference between them, was that Sam was happier with Emily. Sam, in the end, chose to love Emily more than Leah.

"You know what's worse? Even though I know it was cruel, what we did to Leah, I still don't regret a thing. I would do it all over again, if I have to. It's disgusting how much I would do for Sam. Sometimes, it scares me." Emily confessed.

Adalie knew what Emily was saying. It was how she was able to leave Jacob. She loved him so much, she was willing to leave.

"That's why I left." Adalie whispered softly. Realization dawned on Emily's face and they welcomed another silence. Emily sipped her water to calm down, and Adalie gulped down her coffee. Suddenly, Emily got up, and Adalie whipped her head at the sudden movement.

"I should go, Collin has been waiting too long." She explained, leaving cash at the table. Adalie nodded her head.

"Yeah." She agreed. Before Emily turned around, Adalie stopped her.

"Emily? Thank you for sharing that with me. It was really personal, and I appreciate it. I'm sorry about before." Adalie apologized. Emily gave her a smile.

"You're welcome. You're doing what's right for you Adalie, and that's what's important. I hope I'll see you again." Emily leaned in for a hug, and Adalie accepted it.

"Congratulations again. You'll make a wonderful mom." Adalie said sincerely. Emily beamed and squeezed her hand in thanks. Emily turned around, and began to leave.

"See you!" Emily gave one last glance at Adalie before leaving. The girl smiled at her departing friend and whispered.

"Yeah, I'll see you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacob's Recharging**

Jacob sat at the edge of the cliff, his feet hanging from the edge. The sky was its usual grey colour. If it had been a clear sky, he would have been watching the sun set against a beautiful array or warm colours, but it wasn't. Instead, he watched stormy clouds threaten to rain. His face carried a careful blank, and his eyes were as dull as the scene it watched.

His back straightened when he heard shuffling nearby. He gave one sniff in the air, and his back relaxed. It was one of his best friends, a true brother. Jacob suddenly ducked, and a strong, native hand missed it's target.

"Leave me alone." Jacob said gruffly. The other muscled, tanned man shook his head in refusal even though Jacob couldn't see. Instead of following Jacob's wish, the man sat down next to him and swung his feet like a five year old.

"Embry." Jacob threatened. Embry laughed him off and patted his back roughly. Jacob slapped Embry's hands away and shoved him away. The kid-like man just laughed louder. Jacob, who was really annoyed, gave a low growl. Embry stopped his chuckling, but still kept a smile on his face.

Jacob faced him, and Embry saw how affected his old friend really was. Embry's smile faded and he nodded his head in understanding. Jacob was still grieving, and he needed more time. Jacob turned back to the angry ocean. His friend followed his lead.

Embry and Jacob had known each other for a long time. They've been friends since they were in kindergarten. They've been through a lot, together with Quil. They were known as the "Three Native Musketeers," because they literally went for the motto, "All for one, and one for all." That's why transforming at different times affected them so much. It was an unspoken rule that they would always choose brotherhood over everything and anything.

The waves crashed harder and harder, seemingly mad at the rocks that trapped them. It was like it was trying to knock the rocks down. The weather was as angry as Jacob. Jacob reached for a rock near his hand and threw it. It flew far, and splashed somewhere in the endless amount of water.

Embry turned and observed his friend. His brother carried enough stress for many life times. He could hardly remember the days when Jacob would carry an unguarded smile. He was always so serious now. He would either be in pain, confusion, anger, and most of all, tired. Jacob was tired all the time. It was as if he was tired of life and its cruel jokes. To be honest, Embry would have snapped sooner if he was given all of the trials Jacob has and was still enduring. Life and love just has not been fair to him.

Jacob was a good guy to the core. That's why it was cruel to see him in this much pain and confusion. He hoped for his friend's luck to brighten. Jacob was the first one to welcome him in school, despite his heritage. Everyone loved Jake, he just brightened days. Because everyone loved Jacob, they started to accept Embry too. Jacob was just a nice guy, he helped everyone he could if he was able to.

Embry remembered the time when he found out about his true parentage. He was devastated and confused. He didn't know if he should confront his mother. He didn't know if he should be mad, or if it even mattered. Jacob had been understanding, and never told him what to do. Jacob knew that Embry just needed time to figure things out and that he needed to do it by himself. But, Jacob didn't leave his side until he knew that Embry was going to be okay. Some things, brothers just knew.

Nightfall came, and the two men sat silently, still watching the ocean. It had calmed down after a while, but it was still a little violent. The moon's light could be seen through the thick clouds. Embry closed his eyes and smelled the fresh ocean breeze.

Jacob stared ahead of him blankly. He had done it. He was free from Bella, and there was little ache of yearning for her now. With every beat of his heart, the yearning dulled. He has finally accepted her choice, and instead of feeling relieved, he felt a little emptiness in his chest. He felt lost, Bella had been his future for so long, it was overwhelming to know she will never be his future. He finally gave up, and was willing to move on. He just didn't know how.

He knew he would somehow have Adalie in there, but as what? He just started moving on from Bella, it was still painful. Jacob wasn't even sure if it was because he just lost Bella, or if it was because he finally realized the implications of Adalie leaving. He had so many emotions, he didn't know what or to who they were.

That was it. Bella was gone, and he had to stop bothering her and thinking of her. She will never be his, she was never meant to be. He thought about Adalie. She was a great friend, and a fantastic kisser, but did he want more than friendship with her? It's true that he loved her, and that he wanted her safe, but was that the same as loving her as a woman? To be honest, his heart cried out for her. He needed her close to him. He couldn't think straight without her. All he could think about was how complete he felt when they were together, and that she had to be here with him.

His wolf instinct won't let him function without her, and it was hard to do anything but try to look for her. The human part of his brain remembered his promise to himself and his imprint. He wanted to be ready for her. He didn't want to hurt her again, she didn't deserve any kind of pain. What was cruel was, he was the one that hurt her the most. His human side was winning, and he sighed.

He just needed time for his bruised heart to heal from his last, first love. The pain was numbing, but it was still too fragile. He hoped that Adalie could wait. He wished that she would come back. One thing was for sure, he was progressing and he was in the right path. Everything was going to work out, it just has to.

By now, the sun was rising. The clouds were thinner, and the ocean was calm. It was a brand new day, and Jacob felt refreshed. He breathed in nature, and breathed out his frustrations. He was sleepy, but for the first time, he wasn't tired. Neither of them slept, but they felt recharged.

Jacob gave another sigh and stood up. He looked at his old friend, and gave a nod of appreciation. Embry stood up and smiled softly. Jacob was going to be okay. Embry punched Jacob's arm softly, telling him what he thought through that action. Jacob nodded his head, and gave Embry a real smile. Embry grinned and gave a quick wave before running into the awakening forest. Sometimes, words aren't needed between friends, between brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Respect**

A massive russet wolf bounded through the thick trees in the evergreen forest. It swerved between the trunks, scarcely missing them. It neared the end of the forest and a light could be seen, signalling the edge. The wolf snapped and suddenly, a naked man could be seen running while putting his jeans on expertly. The man slowed to a walk, and stepped out to the empty beach. The sun was just about to rise; he hadn't missed it.

Jacob spread his toes on the cold sand, and breathed in the salty air. As he walked around the edge of the water, the sun slowly stretched across the sky. It made a beautiful array of colours, and amazingly there were only two chunks of clouds that could be seen. Jacob's nose twitched and he realized he wasn't alone in the beach. About a block away from him, was another tall native man. He was sitting cross legged on the sand, leaning on a drifted log. The man, now sensing Jacob, turned to him, smiled and gave a friendly wave. Jacob waved back and jogged to where the man sat.

"Hey Quil." Jacob greeted his friend.

"What are you doing up so early? It's not your shift until afternoon." Quil shrugged his shoulders in reply. Jacob nodded his head in understanding. He was worried about Claire again. Jacob gave him a pat in the back for support, and Quil gave him a quick smile. After a moment of silence, while watching the beautiful scene of nature, Quil turned to Jacob.

"How are you doing?" Quil asked. When Jacob didn't respond, he continued.

"How are you doing with the whole Adalie and Bella thing?" Quil asked. It seemed nosey, but he thought Jacob needed to talk. Jacob responded with a grunt, and finally sighed.

"I'm just going, you know? I'm stuck in between. I'm trying to get over one girl, while preparing to be with another. I feel like such a scum." Jacob said, realizing his words made him seem like a player. Jacob shoved his face into his hands and groaned in frustration. Quil just chuckled.

"All you need is time." He said sagely.

"We all need time." Quil whispered. Jacob turned to him, and realized Quil was suffering just as much as him, if not more.

Quil had the most difficult imprint of the pack. Not the most painful, but the most difficult. The age difference was astounding, and it wasn't just that. Claire lived far from the reserve, and it was always painful for him to see her go. The next time he would see her after a visit was a few weeks later, if he was lucky. The parents knew the situation, but this was the most they are willing to cooperate. They didn't understand the longing he felt for their eight year old daughter. They weren't comfortable with an Eighteen year old guy, spending so much time with their little angel. He didn't blame them for being guarded and even supported their decisions. He just wanted what was best for Claire, and sometimes it wasn't something he would be happy with. Seeing her every month for a few days was heaven to him, but then it always ended, and it was always a painful goodbye. The constant feeling of loss was taking a toll on him.

It wasn't only the distance, it was also the age. His brothers understood the platonic feelings, but he could still hear their snide remarks and the small doubts they had about their relationship. Even Quil didn't completely agree with the situation. Then when she grows up, was he to feel different? Was he going to see her as a woman, instead of the child he wishes was his own? He didn't know any of these things, except that it will take time to answer. He understood the pain of waiting, and he knew Jacob was experiencing the same thing.

"How do you do it?" Jacob asked him. Quil faced him but didn't answer.

"How can you see her leave every time, and not know when she'll be back?" Jacob continued.

"How can you wait patiently everyday, not knowing if she's okay?" Jacob now faced Quil.

"How can you just be like her father, then her brother, then a friend overtime? How do you not question how difficult it would be to love her more than a friend, when you only see her as that now?" Jacob ranted his frustrations at Quil. Quil's face drew a careful blank, masking his emotions. He turned his head to face the ocean. After a moment of utter silence, Quil answered.

"I live through it, for her. It will always be for her." He whispered, but it felt as loud as a grenade.

"I watch her leave every time because I know she'll come back, no matter what." He said confidently.

"I live each day fearing for her well fare, but I have to believe she's okay. I have to believe that she's living happily and that she's healthy, because it's the only way I manage to stay here. If I ever change my mind about that, there is nothing that will stop me from running to find her." He said intensely.

"I don't know how I will feel for her in fifteen years. I don't know if she'll be a friend, a sister or a lover. What I do know is, I'll love her. I'll love and protect her, always." Quil faced Jacob again.

"It doesn't matter what our relationship will be like in the future. She'll always be important to me, and I know I'll always be there for her." He said fiercely.

"But, even though I believe all the things I just said, it doesn't make it less challenging to live through everyday. It just gives me hope, that one day, all this suffering wouldn't have been for nothing." Quil finished.

Both men turned to see a bright sunny sky. Jacob smiled. Quil was right, he had to believe that his experiences and trials would not be for nothing. They both had to suffer a little, for something amazing. They'll both get through this; brothers in arms. After an eternity of silence, feeling the comradery between injured fighters, Jacob interrupted the moment.

"Dang Quil, I didn't know you were such a warrior inside. You're my freaking hero, man!" Jacob patted his brother in the back in good nature. Quil laughed gaily and shoved Jacob on the side.

"I better be! I just had a heart to heart to with you. I feel like such a girl!" He yelled. They both laughed hard. Quil stood up and gave Jacob a hand. He brushed the sand away and grinned at his wolf brother.

"I'm going to take a nap. My shift just ended and I'm beat. See you later!" Jacob said before he started to jog home. Quil grinned and gave him a nod.

"You'll be okay dude!" He yelled. Jacob turned back and gave a huge grin.

"Thanks man, for everything!" He yelled. Jacob turned back and sprinted to his house, eager for rest. Quil was right, he shouldn't think about the future so much. It'll take one day at a time to heal. Just like that, he was one more step closer to Adalie. He was certainly going in the right direction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rekindle**

It's been a year since she's last seen him. The raven haired girl tapped her desk with a black pen subconsciously. She gave out a small sigh. She has busied herself with nursing school, working part time in the school's mini cafe, and giving time to her new friends this whole year. It wasn't to forget him, but it helped. It helped except for times like these, when her mind would start to wander.

She wasn't still in love with him per say, but in her heart she still cared deeply for him. She thought about his health, if he was happy, if he was generally okay. It took her a while to realize that he wasn't going to come magically in front of her door and swoop her off her feet. Then he would tell her, his love for Bella could never compare to the love he had for her. She would get mad at him for coming after her, but that wouldn't stop him. She would try to hit him and leave, but he would quickly grab her hand gently and capture her in a tight embrace. He would lean down and whisper that he didn't want her to ever run away again, because it would kill him next time. He would whisper that he loved her and gaze at her eyes and kiss her passionately. That dream ended about five months ago.

She closed her eyes and groaned. She was clearly not going to be able to study tonight. She put her pen down and got up from her seat. She stretched lazily, grabbed her phone and headed for the door. She would study when she got back. It was a Saturday night and she took the day off work to study but, her mind was too cluttered tonight. She decided to take a break from studying and enjoy a nice walk.

The sky was clear but the city lights hid the stars. The moon was nowhere to be found. There was a nice chill in the air, and she headed for the closest park. She liked Vancouver, it was nice and the people were generally friendly. She moved there a year ago, when she got accepted at the school she applied for. She wanted to go into nursing, and it was only a one year course. So, she braved moving to a different country all by herself. Her parents were still living in Forks, and she couldn't find it in her heart to go back there. Her parents and herself, had a heated argument on Christmas, but she won it by feigning to be busy. It wasn't a lonely Christmas thanks to her friends, but she missed her family. It was worth it, because she was just about to take the exam tomorrow and she felt confident.

The park was nearly empty, just a family heading home, and a few couples walking around. She breathed in the cold air and tried to relax her muscles. Jacob's face entered her mind, and she frowned. About five months ago, she finally told herself to get over him. Jacob hasn't emailed her, or made any attempt to reach her, so he was clearly happy with Bella. It hurt her to realize this, but she wasn't going to waste her life moping for a lost cause. This realization made her study harder, and work harder. Now, all the hard work and dedication she put in school was about to pay off. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't forget Jacob. He was her first love, and she thought he was definitely going to be the last, but fate didn't seal it that way. Every now and then, when her guard is down he would fill her head, and the pain he caused would suddenly pound on her heart. Tonight was one of those days.

"Adalie? Is that you?" A deep voice called out to her. She turned her head to see a tall dark figure walking towards her. For one moment, her heart filled with hope and her heart started to beat rapidly. As he got closer, she realized it wasn't Jacob, and her heart dropped down to her stomach. She leaned towards the man to take a closer look.

"Umm... yeah?" She answered. Fear started to ebb in her, and she subconsciously went into a defensive position. When the guy was close enough to see clearly, she smiled. It was Justin Weber, from Forks. They graduated together. She gave a small wave, and walked towards him too.

"Hey Justin! I didn't expect to see you here." She greeted. He smiled when they reached each other.

"What are you doing in Canada?" Justin asked her before she had the chance to ask the same question.

"Well, I'm just about to graduate nursing." She said proudly. Justin's eyes widened and he gave her a toothy grin.

"Congratulations! That's great!" He exclaimed. He then surprised her by giving her a warm hug. She stood there shocked, before she hugged him back.

"Thanks Justin." She said softly. They both stepped away from the hug, and stood awkwardly while looking at everything but each other. Justin gave a cough to interrupt the silence. Adalie blushed and a familiar buzz started to grow on her stomach. She braved a look at him, and saw him blushing. She smiled, and her face felt warmer.

"So, what are you doing in Canada?" She asked, saving them from the uncomfortable silence. Justin came out of his stupor and answered.

"Well, I'm here to visit some family and just check out some... uh things." He said. She nodded her head in understanding. She gave a small shiver from the cold, and he noticed.

"Here, I'm not cold." He took of his jacket and handed it to her. She shook her head.

"No, no, no it's okay. I'm fine, really." She refused. He smiled and put the jacket around her shoulders anyway.

"You don't have to be so brave. You want to go get some coffee to warm up and catch up?" He asked smoothly. Adalie accepted the jacket and nodded her head in agreement. Together, they walked to the nearest cafe. Jacob wasn't forgotten, but he hid in the back of her head once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Relit**

"Jacob." His sister whispered softly. Jacob gave a small grunt in response. She hesitated before taking a step forward. Jacob growled and she jumped back. She gave out a sigh and turned to leave.

"Jacob, I know it hurts, but you have to at least eat." She said softly. Rachel waited for a response. When he didn't make a sound, she gave out an exhausted sigh and closed the door behind her. She stepped into the kitchen, and her father looked up to her. He raised an eyebrow, and she shook her head.

"Dad, I'm not really hungry, but you should eat. It's still nice and hot. I'm going to Paul's apartment, don't wait up." She said, heading for the door.

"Okay." Billy nodded his head.

"Thank you for dinner, and trying." He gave her a small appreciative smile. Rachel returned the smile and left. Billy rolled to the table and ate alone in silence. Tears quietly ran down his face; his family was falling apart. Oh, how he wished Sarah was still there, she would know what to do.

Rachel walked briskly to Paul's place, when she bumped into a warm embrace. Her heart jumped, before she realized who it was. She smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you." He said gruffly. She frowned, and pulled away.

"I was only away from you for two nights." She said. Paul pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away, they were both breathless. Their foreheads touched and they felt each others warm breaths entangle between them. Rachel closed her eyes and savoured the familiar, warmth they gave each other.

"That's two nights too much." He whispered. Rachel sighed, and pulled away and gave him a peck in the lips before grabbing his hand. With that, they started walking back to Paul's apartment.

"You know, if you already missed me after two nights, I wonder how Jacob must feel." She thought out loud. Paul gave a pained expression, when he remembered the night Jacob phased when it was his shift to patrol. He squeezed Rachel's hand softly and walked closer to her.

"It's excruciating." He said bluntly. She nodded her head, already knowing what the answer was. They arrived at his apartment and cuddled on the sofa. Paul turned on the television, but Rachel wasn't paying attention. She was worried about her little brother. Paul sensed her discomfort and turned the television off. He turned to her and gazed at her beauty.

They've been together for about three and a half years. It wasn't a smooth ride in the beginning, it never was. Paul hated being controlled, and loved the attention he got from the girls in La Push. He loved the single life, and he had a bad temper that no one could tame. He wasn't fond of Jacob, but only because of his attachment issues with the vampire-wannabe. Imprinting with Jacob's independent older sister was something he didn't expect. He didn't want to imprint because it was something that could control him. Not only that, but now there's also Jacob to go through. Rachel, on the other hand, was an independent woman, who didn't take bull from anyone. She wanted a future, a career, and she wasn't going to be under any man. Falling in love was not part of her plan, and especially not with one of her little brother's little friends.

When Paul saw her, he knew he imprinted. He tried to hide it, and he successfully did for about a month before he exploded with the emotions he kept in. The more he tried to hide it, the less he could control his temper, and one day he just snapped. His curiosity got the best of him. He followed Rachel for a whole day, and Rachel being a smart woman, caught him. She was really angry, and he thought she looked beautiful furious. He couldn't help himself, and he captured her lips with his. She freaked out even more and stormed away from him.

Of course, the next day Jacob came and attacked him. He was about to fight back, when the thoughts and feelings he's been keeping away from them came flooding out. Jacob was pissed off, but made no moves to keep his attack. Everyone knew in ten minutes. Billy explained to Rachel what happened, but she didn't agree with it. She ignored him for a week, but she couldn't forget the kiss they had. Finally, he went up to her and apologized for his actions. He asked for a compromise; they would start clean, and she agreed.

For whole month he flirted with her, courted her, and finally she agreed on a date. It wasn't long after that, that they became a couple. Now, Paul thought they were ready for another step forward.

"Rachel?" He interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmmm?" She asked distractedly. How was she going to help Jacob?

"Rachel." He said firmly, capturing her attention.

"Sorry, I'm just so worried about him." She apologized. He nodded in acceptance. He took her hands in his, and cleared his throat. He was starting to get nervous. Maybe this was a bad time. He shook his head, no he wanted to ask this now, it felt right.

"Would you move in with me?" He said, looking her in the eyes. Rachel's heart started beating rapidly. Her hand started to sweat, but she smiled. She nodded her head.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, launching herself at him. He caught her, and they both felt a little bit of relief and happiness. After a while she suddenly stopped smiling, and started frowning again. Paul pouted.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She faced him.

"I just feel bad for feeling so happy, while Jacob's so broken." she explained. Paul caressed her face gently with his massive hands. She leaned into them, and he smiled.

"I'll try talking to him." He promised, making her snap in attention.

"You will?" She asked enthusiastically. He nodded his head in confirmation.

"Thank you! I love you." She jumped on him again. He laughed, catching her.

"I love you more." He said. She grinned, and kissed him roughly. He smirked, loving this side of Rachel. If it would make Rachel stop worrying, he was going to talk to Jacob. He'll talk to him tomorrow.

The next day, Paul pounded on Jacob's door. When Jacob didn't respond, he opened the door. Jacob gave a low growl, and Paul rolled his eyes. He walked in and turned on the lights. He cringed when he saw Jacob.

Jacob was thinner, frail, and just broken. He was sitting against the wall, his hand hanging uselessly on the floor. He had huge bags under his eyes, his skin was paler and death was a better picture than his face. Jacob didn't even look at him. His heart went out to his brother, but he wasn't here for touchy stuff. It was time he got some tough love.

"Get up." Paul demanded. Jacob looked at him for a second, before sliding into the fetal position. Paul sat down on the bed, and stared at the broken piece of man in front of him.

"Look, I know it hurts. You probably think death would be better than all of this pain." Paul tried to empathize. Jacob, for the first time, responded. He sat back up, and glared at Paul.

"You know nothing of the pain I feel!" He barked. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"It's like drowning in lava, but I just won't die. It's like my heart has been cut open and alcohol was poured all over it, and it feels like a fresh wound every second. You don't know what pain is until you lose her." Jacob broke down. Paul hardened his heart, and kept his face blank.

"It's not all about you. It's about your family and the people that love you too." Paul said, surprisingly calm. Jacob glared at Paul, but made no move to threaten him.

"Your sister is worried about you, and your father is in the brink of breaking down as well. He's been weaker lately, have you noticed?" Paul asked, knowing the answer. Jacob felt shame and worry enter his consciousness. He didn't like it, and hated Paul for bringing it out. Jacob growled loudly.

"Get out! I don't need to listen to you!" Jacob yelled, standing up to physically remove the other man from his room.

"Afraid of the truth? Ashamed with your selfishness?" Paul asked, not moving from his spot. Jacob stopped and felt the fury leave him. Paul was right. He sat back down, tired from the energy he exerted. Paul was shocked that Jacob didn't continue on, but kept his face carefully blank.

"I don't know what to do." Jacob said coarsely. He was so confused. He was only nineteen years old, and the trials he has faced was too much. One year ago, he thought all he had to do was move on from Bella, and Adalie would come back. He thought it would all work out in the end. He has been ready for Adalie for five months now. There hasn't been any news about her. She didn't come back. She hasn't mailed him or contacted him. Had she really moved on from him, or worse, was she gone from this world? Jacob winced, when he thought of that possibility.

He had been in a catatonic state for a few months. It was when his inner wolf won out, and realized he had lost his soul mate. He felt ashamed for not think of his family, but the pain was too much to bear.

"Have you tried contacting her?" Paul asked. Paul thought that Jacob probably did, but it didn't hurt to ask. Jacob's eyes widened. Paul's jaw dropped.

"You mean, you haven't even tried emailing her?" Paul shouted. Jacob shook his head sheepishly. His heart started beating rapidly with hope. Could it be as simple as that? Jacob ran for his laptop, and waited impatiently for the computer to load.

"Unbelievable." Paul whispered, aghast. Jacob ignored him, and wrote Adalie a short note:

My Dearest Adalie,

Where are you? How are you? I miss you. I'm sorry. Please come back, or at least give me your address and I'll come to you. I love you. I love you so much. The pain of losing you is unbearable, and the only thing that's holding me back from leaving this life, is the thought of seeing you and being with you once again. If you still hate me, that's okay, just tell me your fine. I just need to see you. Please email me back. I'll be waiting for you forever. I love you.

Forever only yours,

Jacob

He sent the message, and stared at the screen, waiting for her return email. Paul rolled his eyes.

"You are dumb" Paul said with no emotion. Jacob ignored his comment and looked at him with worry.

"What if she doesn't email me back?" Jacob asked.

"Then look for her. She ran away? Run after her. You're supposed to be her soul mate. You know where she is, you just have to look hard. Follow your heart!" Paul shouted, exasperated from Jacob's idiocy.

Jacob closed his eyes realizing how ignorant and arrogant he has been. He had a lot of growing up to do. How could he have thought all he had to do was wait for Adalie? How could he have not thought of looking for her? Why has he been so wrapped around himself? This wasn't how he was raised, and it's not the kind of man he wanted to be. He needed to stop being an immature kid, and start making the right decisions. He looked at his future brother in law.

"Thank you." Jacob said. Paul shook his head.

"It wasn't entirely for you. Stop making Rachel so worried." Paul said firmly. Jacob nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad you imprinted on her." Jacob said. Paul smiled, but it faded quickly.

"I'm not me you should be apologizing to." Paul said. Jacob nodded in understanding. He had let a lot of people down. He had worried them, and he needed to stop dragging people into his personal problems.

Paul got up and headed for the door. Before he closed the door behind him, he turned to Jacob one more time.

"Before you leave, tell your family. Also, bring someone with you. It'll make Rachel worry less." Paul advised, closing the door before Jacob could respond.

Jacob sighed. He stared at the screen for one more hour, while thinking about how he could solve his problems, before finally getting up. Every step he took felt like walking on thorns, every breath felt like drowning in water, every beat of his heart felt like it was being cut open, but he was going to keep the pain to himself now. He plastered a fake smile and left his room for the first time in months. Billy took one look at his son, and he knew his son wasn't feeling the slightest bit better, but at least he was trying. He was proud of him.

"Dad, I'm real sorry." He said softly. Billy nodded his head, and rolled onto the kitchen table.

"Let's eat. You need some nourishment." Jacob kept his smile the entire time, and tried to make small talk with his dad, while eating. Billy looked healthier already. The door opened and Rachel walked in. She stopped abruptly, shocked at the scene before her. Jacob smiled her way.

"Hey Rach. Thanks, and sorry for making you worry. Paul's a great guy, he really cares about you." Jacob apologized. Rachel already knew that, but she smiled in appreciation anyway. She sat down on the chair, and started to eat with them.

"Hey, are you pregnant? You look at little bloated." Jacob joked. Rachel bit into his bait, and scowled.

"Shut up! I'm not fat." She snapped back. Jacob laughed, though it was half hearted. Rachel put her tongue out, before laughing with him. They continued their friendly banter for the rest of the night. It would have been like old times if Rebecca had been there. Billy was smiling the entire time. He wished Sarah was there to see how strong their kids were. His heart felt full with happiness for the first time in years.


	10. Chapter 10

**Respond**

Adalie was sitting on the bus, looking out the window. Building and people, blurred past her as she worried about the mistakes she could have had on her exam. She had the national exam and international exam that morning. It was booked right after the other and she was exhausted. As her mind wandered from the exams, she thought of her date impromptu date with Justin last night.

They were good friend in high school. He was one of her first friends and the reason she met Jacob. He was always nice, but he has always been Justin Weber the friend. Last night he was different though. She had butterflies, she blushed and giggled. Now the she looked back, she felt foolish. He was confident and he was clear on what his intentions towards her were. Right after the coffee, he admitted his feelings for her during high school that had apparently remerged last night when they met. He had asked her out on a second date, and she didn't know how to answer. She wanted to, but at the same time it still felt like she was cheating. He took he silence as uncertainty, which was spot on, and gave her his number if she ever changed he mind. She took it out of her pocket and put the numbers on her phone. She sighed and closed her phone, unable to dial it.

When she got home, she opened her laptop and waited for it to boot up. As it booted up, she finally decided to call Justin. Her stomach clenched on the first ring. As it rang, she signed in to her email. Justin answered the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi, Justin? It's Adalie." She responded, leaving her laptop and heading for the couch.

"Hi Adalie! I'm glad you called." He said sweetly. She smiled and blushed.

"Me too…." She said softly trailing off. She heard him clear his throat on the other end.

"So, does this mean we can go on another date?" Justin asked bluntly. She nodded her head before realising he wouldn't see her. She giggled at her silliness.

"Yeah. I'd like that." She told him.

"Great! How about this Friday? A dinner then movie. I can pick you up at 6pm." He arranged. She didn't have anything that day, so she could take the whole day to get ready. If she was being honest with herself though, she'd probably rush in the last hour.

"That's perfect. I can't wait." She agreed.

"Hey, I have to go. There's some, uh, things that I have to do. I'll see you then okay?" Justin hurried his goodbye. Adalie, understanding that she could have just interrupted him just apologized.

"Oh of course. Sorry. I'll see you soon!" She told him.

"Don't be sorry Adalie, you've made my day. Bye!" He said before hanging up. She smiled at the phone before putting it back to her pocket. She sighed while smiling, she was finally moving on. She headed for her computer. As she sat on her desk, her eye immediately caught a familiar name.

She froze, her heart dropped down to her stomach, he mouth felt dry and her eyes stung. There on her email list, was the name she was trying so hard to move on from. Jacob Black had sent her a message. There was no subject title, it could be about anything. Does he want to get back together? Does she want to? Maybe it's a spam or a chain letter. Maybe it was an update on his life. Could she handle that? What about Justin? She had just agreed to go out with him. Jacob Black always messed her up. She didn't know if she was going to even open it. She hovered on the name before shaking her head. One more day wouldn't hurt. She should at least sleep on it. She turned off her computer and got ready for bed. She was tired and now she was confused.

She lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. Her mind pictured Jacob and she sighed. Her mind wouldn't let her rest until she opened that email. She groaned in frustration and kicked her sheets away. She walked to her desk and turned the computer on and signed in to her email. She clicked on his message before she knew what she was doing. She read it. She read it again and sat back on her chair, utterly tired, confused and beaten. He wanted he back. What happened? Should she give him the chance? It's been so long. Why did it take so long? She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. He wants to know if she's fine, that's all he needs. She'll give him that because despite her anger at him, she still cared deeply for his wellbeing. So she replied with two words:

_I'm fine._


	11. Chapter 11

**Reignite**

Jacob was walking home from Aiden's 5th month birthday. Aiden was Sam and Emily's first born son. Everyone was surprised he attended. It was the first time he joined a get together, but he was done bringing everyone down. They had all known he was still broken up, but at least he was making an effort. He smiled at the right times, laughed at all the right jokes and teased all the right people, but it was obvious he was just in motion. He didn't get too far from his walk before someone called out to him. He stopped walking and waited for the person to catch up to him.

"Jacob, do you mind if we talk?" Kim asked him. He looked at her in surprise. He cared for her as a sister, as he did for all the imprints, but they weren't close. They didn't talk much, well she didn't talk much and he never really made an effort to get to know her. She was Jared's imprint and they just didn't seem to cross paths, so for her to suddenly want to talk, his curiosity peaked. He nodded in agreement. She nodded her head and looked around before grabbing his forearm. She was tiny, just as tiny as Adalie was. He smiled at the memory before realizing it was still Kim pulling him around and not his Adalie. His heart gave a tired sigh and he followed her to her car. He looked at her in question but she just went in the car's driver's seat, so he went to the passenger's side. She pulled out and they drove in silence. Finally she pulled up in diner halfway between Forks and Point Robert's. It was already 9pm, and he didn't know if Jared knew what Kim was up to. She got off and went in the diner, so he followed her. By the time he got in, she was already half way through ordering. She looked at him and smiled. He just tilted his head in confusion. She pointed at him while talking to the waitress.

"… and he'll have quadruple scoop banana split and three root beer floats to follow up." She finished before dragging Jacob to a booth. They were the only customers in the diner. He cleared his throat, unsure of how to break the silence.

"I love coming here. Jared and I come almost every other week." She told him softly. He nodded his head awkwardly. She looked at him and just smiled.

"I have a sweet tooth." She explained to him. The waitress came with a huge banana split for him, and one that was half the size for Kim. They thanked the waitress and began eating.

"Adalie's been gone for a while now." Kim dropped nonchalantly. Jacob froze for a moment and looked at Kim but she just ate her ice cream calmly. He shrugged and nodded his head. He didn't really know what to make of Kim.

"Yeah, a year." He replied hoarsely. Kim nodded her head in agreement of his assessment.

"So, what's your plan?" She asked him, not missing a beat. He looked at her curiously.

"I think I'm probably going to go after her soon." He answered. She looked unimpressed and shrugged.

"That's rather vague." She supplied. He was getting a little frustrated at Kim, but this was Jared's imprint and he had to be calm.

"What do you want me to say?" He bit back. Kim stopped eating her ice cream for a moment and looked at Jacob.

"Something that will actually help you get Adalie back. You've wasted so much time thinking of yourself and moving on from Bella, that you forgot your target. Do you even love Adalie?" She asked him. He frowned at her and dropped his spoon. Kim just continued to eat her ice cream while waiting for his answer.

"Of course I love Adalie. I've been in so much pain without her. I can hardly breathe without her. I want her back." Jacob whined. Kim just shook her head in disappointment.

"All I heard is I this and I that. Love is selfless Jacob. Do you really think you're the only one who has been in pain? Do you ever think about how Adalie must have felt or be feeling?" She asked him. Jacob was stunned by her straight forwardness. He was slightly angry at her but at the same time impressed. He couldn't answer her. Kim finally dropped her spoon, but mostly because her ice cream was all gone, and looked at him fully.

"Look Jacob, if you don't mind, I'd like to tell you a little bit about me and Jared." Kim started. Jacob nodded his approval and she continued.

"Everyone thinks that it was so easy for me and Jared because there were no broken hearts and third parties involved. I already liked him before he ever even knew my name, but that was part of our problem. We both thought we loved the other more than the other. Because he never knew me before the imprint, I believed my love was greater and honest. At the same time, he thought he loved me more because of the imprint and nothing beat the love of an imprint." She stopped for a moment when the waitress took their empty tray and brought their root beer floats. Jacob was impressed with how much she was eating.

"We were both so focused on ourselves that we started to neglect each other. He started questioning the imprint and I started questioning if his love was real. We're a quiet couple and no one really noticed, but it was painful for us at the time. I believed that he only loved me because of the imprint and that if I ran away he could be happier with someone else. He believed that he trapped me with guilt into a relationship I didn't want to be in. Then the battle with the newborns came and I realized how precious our time together was. He realized it too and we came clean to each other." Jacob was shocked to find out that Jared and Kim came close to breaking up, they were so perfect for each other. He didn't understand why she was telling him this, it didn't make him feel better or help him get Adalie back. Kim saw his confusion and sighed.

"Look, I just want you to realize that imprint isn't going to make any of our relationships last. It definitely helps when it comes to looking, but like any relationship it will take work and time to keep it going. Jaren and I were so reliant on the imprint that we started to doubt each other for it. We didn't fully know each other until after the battle because we started working on us instead of just relying on the pull only after the new born battle." Kim tried to explain but Jacob needed it clear cut. His head was in a blender with his heart right now and couldn't even comprehend what she was trying to say.

"Kim, I need it straight cut right now. What are you trying to tell me?" He asked her. Kim just kept quiet and finished her float. Jacob clenched his fist in frustration. Why was Kim being so coy with him? Kim realized the signs of anger and sighed. He wasn't going to figure this out and she was tired and wanted to go home.

"Jacob, what I am trying to get you to see is that the imprint is not going to fix your problem for you. You've been so confident that when the time is right, she'll come back. She won't come back unless you give her a good enough reason to. She's a human being and she has her own life to live. She might have moved on by now. You've been so sorry for yourself and concentrated on you. Did you not read her letter? She needed you to run after her. You need to get over yourself and fix your relationship instead of waiting for freaking divine intervention!" Kim blurted out in frustration. Jacob looked at her blankly as he processed her words.

"Look Jacob, we're not super close, but you're pack and that means we're family. I hate to see you lose everything because you can't get your head out of your butt and see that you're wasting more time sitting here with me instead of looking for her and apologizing and finding a good enough reason for her to forgive you and come back. I also want you to realize that imprinting is not a guarantee on a happy future. You still have to work on it. You need to start listening to her, understanding her and sacrificing for her like she's always done for you. Only then can you say you truly love her and maybe even deserve her." Kim said fiercely. Jacob nodded his head in understanding. He was going to leave tonight. Kim saw his resolve and a spark none of them had seen since he fought for Bella's heart. Jacob looked at Kim and smiled.

"I didn't know you were so opinionated and loud." Jacob joked. Kim looked at him annoyed but couldn't keep a straight face and laughed. She snorted and guffawed but it was cute. He could see why Jared cherished this woman.

"Oh Jacob, I may be quiet but I still fight for the people I love." She smiled. Jacob smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks Kim. I'm going to leave tonight." Jacob informed her. Kim looked at him in surprise, but then smiled.

"Finally! Keep us updated. You want me to drive you home?" Kim asked as she stood up and left cash for their late night treat. Jacob nodded his head and they headed home. He finally realized that this wasn't about him, this was about her. He was going to be out there looking for her before the crack of dawn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Return**

Adalie woke up the next day and immediately turned on her computer. There were no new messages. Did he get her message? Maybe she was too mean and he felt like he shouldn't answer to appease her. What was she doing? She couldn't do this, she has moved on. Would she forgive him and be with him again if asked for it? She shook her head, she needed coffee and a shower.

She thought of him all day. She thought of their memories together. She thought of him while eating breakfast. She thought of him while cleaning her apartment. She thought of him while shopping for groceries. She thought of him as she picked out her clothes for her date with Justin. She couldn't stop thinking about him and it was unfair. She has given him everything but he won't even let her be in peace. She was so frustrated with him and herself. Despite her frustration, she thought of him until her date with Justin on Friday.

As she predicted, she rushed to get ready in an hour. When Justin arrived, she was out of breath and just got her shoes on. Justin smiled at her and offered his arm to her. She accepted and left the apartment.

"You look beautiful Adalie." Justin told her sincerely. She smiled and nudged him.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." He gave a small laugh and opened the car door for her. She grinned and went in; Justin was a gentleman. They went to the movies first and he did the yawn into arm around shoulders trick which made Adalie's pulse go up and her body warm. When the movie ended the walked to the restaurant hand in hand while talking about the movie. Dinner was perfect. He was attentive, funny and pretty much the perfect date. When she got home, she gave him a peck on the lips good night. When she closed the door she heard him celebrate, which made her giddy. She was glowing by the time she got into bed. She thought nothing of Jacob that night and it was perfect. Adalie decided it was best that he didn't respond and that it was a sign that she should move on fully.

Justin and Adalie went out almost every night after their first date. They have become officially together after two weeks of dating and Adalie was content and happy. She didn't think about Jacob as much and Justin always distracted her from the small bouts of pain that comes every now and then when she thought of Jacob. She passed her exams and he was the first person she thought of telling. They celebrated it together quietly. Tomorrow night would be the first time she'll meet his family as his girlfriend and she was nervous. He was coming over tonight to calm her down and tell her something. She was nervous about that too.

When he came, he looked awful. He looked pale, nervous, sweaty and frightened. She ushered him in and they got comfortable at the couch. He looked at her and sighed.

"I haven't told you everything about me. I didn't know we would get so serious so fast." Justin began. Adalie's chest tightened and she scooted away from her boyfriend. He held on to her arm before she could run away.

"Adalie, it's not like that. My feelings for you are real and they'll never change. I love you." He told her. It was the first time either of them have said it, and her eyes widened and she panicked. She liked him a lot but love in two weeks? She just sat frozen, looking at him. He smiled a little at her reaction but it got serious again.

"You are the best thing that has happened to me, you know? Except, I haven't been fair to you. I should have told you everything in the beginning and now it's been too long. I'm sorry, if you want to break up after this I'll understand." He told her. She looked at him in confusion. Was he married? Is she a mistress? What was going on?

"Justin, you're killing me here. What's going on?" She asked him. He took her hand but looked away from her. A tear rolled down his face and he quickly wiped it away with the other hand.

"I'm dying." He confessed. Adalie's heart dropped and her mind went frantic. She took her hands away and made him face her.

"What? What do you mean you're dying? Justin…" She asked him, tearing up. His eyes were red and shiny with tears. This made her erupt into tears.

"I don't understand. Why? How?" She sobbed at him. He held her into his arms and cried with her. When he calmed down he answered her.

"I have cancer. It has metastasized and it's the reason I'm here. I have dual citizenship between America and Canada and I'm fully Canadian too. I was getting treatments here and the doctors told me that I only have 3 months to live at most, which usually means I only have about a month." He explained. Adalie hugged him harder as she cried harder. This wasn't fair. He was an amazing man, why him?

"When did they tell you that?" Adalie asked him. He gulped and tears fell freely down his face.

"Last week." He told her hoarsely. Adalie reeled at the information. They only had three weeks left for each other. She didn't care if she didn't fully feel this way, she wanted him to hear it.

"I love you Justin. We'll get through this and you'll get better. It's you and me, okay?" She told him. She felt a little guilty saying words she wasn't completely honest in feeling. Justin nodded his head and they held onto each other. They fell asleep on the couch and woke up the next morning.

He observed her face as she woke up. When she saw him she smiled, but the even last night came crashing down and she grimaced. He realized what happened and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept my sickness from you. It's not fair that you invested yourself in someone who was going to be gone so soon. I won't be able to give you a happy family, a home or anything but a broken heart. I'm sorry that I was so selfish." Justin apologized. Adalie got up to make breakfast and Justin followed.

"I won't say I'm not mad, because I am angry that you hid this from me, but what am I to do? I already fell for you and it might be hard but I still want to spend all the time you have left with you." Adalie told him. He smiled at her back.

"Coffee?" She asked him.

"Yes please." He answered. They spent the rest of the morning cuddling and going over his family tree. His family welcomed her. It was his parents, his twin brother Tyler, and his older sister Angela. They spent the entire time laughing, telling stories and eating. It was nice. Justin and Adalie spent the whole time practically attached to the hip and the family noticed. The smiled their appreciation and Adalie got the gist of it. She didn't care if she didn't fully love him, she cared deeply for him and liked him a lot. In a few months she knew she would have been in love. She spent the next week with Justin and his family but his family wanted to spend some alone time with him and she respected that and went back to her apartment for the first time in a week. When she got there, she opened the door and her heart dropped again.

**Quick Author's note: How are you liking the story so far? I might be able to finish it by the weekend. Tell me what you like or don't like about it please, so I can make some improvements. Thank you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reprieve**

It has been three weeks since he left La Push to find Adalie. He search for her from Washington to the border of Mexico with Seth. Seth had always looked up to Jacob and was eager to help him with his adventure. After three weeks of road trips together, they were brothers. Jacob was in a different state of mind, but his caring nature still took care of Seth like a little brother. Even if Jacob forgot to eat, he never forgot to remind Seth to do so. By the end of the third week, Seth was losing hope, but Jacob was just getting started.

"Jake, we've looked up and down the West Coast. The only place we haven't looked was up north into Canada. She could be in East coast or a different country by now." Seth told him. Jacob frowned.

"The imprint always has a pull and I can feel she's close enough to be in the west coast. I just don't know which way it's pulling. It's like playing hot and cold." Jacob explained. They pondered this in silence before Seth got the best idea.

"The imprint is from the wolf so wouldn't it be best if you go wolf? Then the pull will be stronger and instincts will be there." Seth suggested excitedly. Jacob thought for a moment and agreed.

"That's genius and this is the only new option we have right now. Let's do it!" Jacob agreed. This might actually help him find Adalie. Once he tuned wolf, the pull got stronger until it lead the two of them to Vancouver. Their sensitive noses lead up to Adalie's apartment. Jacob thought for a moment and remembered Adalie's favourite hiding spot. It was on the bottom of the door, and sure enough it was there; the spare key. Seth grinned and high fived Jacob.

"Nice! Okay, I'm going to go to the motel we saw earlier and check in. Just call me if you need anything. Good luck man!" Seth said. Jacob nodded in agreement, unable to stop his grin.

"Thanks Seth, I owe you!" Jacob called out. Seth just waved it off. Once he was in the apartment he sniffed. He went on the couch and smelled Adalie. For the first time in a year, he was utterly content and at peace. He fell asleep quickly and it was the first real rest he has had for a long time. He woke up to a beautiful scent of Adalie mixed with pancake batter. He opened his eyes and saw her cooking. Why didn't she wake him?

He sat up and just watched her with a content smile on his face. When she turned around, she froze before finishing the pancakes. She didn't give him a smile, but he didn't care. He saw that she was alive and well. She was utterly beautiful. He didn't care if he had to spend the rest of his life on his knees begging for her forgiveness. This is what he lived for. She set the table and he didn't budge. He wasn't sure how to approach her. They haven't seen in each other for a year and she had to be mad at him. He was mad at him, let alone her.

"Jacob." She whispered not looking at him. His heart raced and he got up quickly.

"Adalie." He muttered softly, but she heard it. She fell down on a heap into the nearest chair and he scrambled onto his knees facing her.

"I'm sorry Adalie. I was so wrong, I was so horrible. I'm so sorry Adalie. I was selfish and insensitive and pretty much the worst boyfriend in the world." Jacob apologized. Adalie shook her head and tears began to fall.

"I don't know what you want me to do Jacob. I waited for you for so long and now? Now I've moved on. I have a boyfriend Jacob and he's perfect and he loves me. He chose to love me." Adalie threw back at him. Her news threw him back, literally too. He fell on his back as if she pushed her. His lungs dropped and he felt like he couldn't breathe, his heart was going to explode. He took a deep breath and realized he was being selfish again. He went back on his knees again. Adalie was taken aback. She did not expect Jacob to be okay with this.

"You deserve perfect Adalie. I don't deserve you. I hurt you and I'm happy for you, that you've moved on. I've caused you so much pain and made you sacrifice so much. I don't even deserve you forgiveness but I'm still asking for it." Jacob told her. Adalie finally looked him in the eyes.

"Okay Jacob, I will forgive you. Only if you leave now and never talk to me again." Adalie gave her ultimatum and got up. Before he could respond, she was in her bedroom and closed it. Adalie held herself as she cried into her bed. Too much was happening right now and she didn't know how to handle it. She hoped Jacob wouldn't leave. What was she going to do about Justin? He loved her truly and she could love him just as much but she still love Jacob despite being away from him and hurt by him. What was wrong with her?

Jacob stayed kneeling on the floor, not knowing what to do. Did he want her forgiveness or her? He wanted both, but he also wanted her to be happy. Was this going to make her happy? He heard her soft cries in the other room. Was his mere presence making he upset? Was he going to let her run away again? She was his imprint, he should know what she really wanted. He has decided, and he didn't know if this was the right thing to do, but it was what he was going to do.

Adalie was angry at herself. She was better than this. How could she be so dependent on men? She wasn't she has a career and now she was stuck between a rock and a boulder. Jacob knocked on the door and she froze. She had expected him to leave. He always did. After a few minutes of knocking and him calling her out, there was silence followed quickly by a loud bang. Her door broke off from the hinges and lay on her floor while Jacob stood on the doorway. She was drooling with lust and the love that came with it couldn't stop itself from erupting. She still had enough self-control to freeze herself in the bed. Jacob walked towards her like a predator and she couldn't help backing up into her bed, wide eyed as a prey.

"Adalie, I love you and I will never let you run away again." He said gruffly. She inhaled sharply and shivered. He took her in his arms and caressed her face. She leaned into his touch with her eyes closed.

"Why did it take you so long?" Adalie asked him. He kissed her face and she let him.

"I'm an idiot. Your soulmate has to be the most dense, arrogant wolf in the planet." He told her seriously but it made her smile. Her smile made his heart flutter.

"You are an idiot." Adalie giggled. Why was it so easy to forgive him? What was it so easy to go back to the way it was? Her head was a mess but this was right her heart, body and soul told her this was right.

"How do I know you really love me?" Adalie asked him. He leaned into her ear and whispered.

"I'll be proving it to you every day for the rest of our lives. Let me show you." Adalie shivered with anticipation and caressed his face with a smile.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook Jacob, but I forgive you." Adalie gave in. Jacob grinned and took her lips with his. They fell asleep telling each other their adventures of the year and Jacob constantly telling Adalie how much he loved her and apologizing at the same time. For the first time in a year, the two of them fell asleep deeply.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resume**

Adalie woke up in a fright when she saw Jacob in her bed. She smiled when she remembered the night before. Then she remembered Justin. How could she be so awful? She couldn't break up with Justin now. How could she break up with a dying man? How could she stay with him only because he was dying? What was she going to do? She didn't know what to do right now and she couldn't cheat on Justin. She already did, but she really didn't want to admit that.

"Jacob, wake up!" She yelled at him. Jacob woke up confused and then remembered what happened. He smiled up at her before realizing she wasn't. He frowned in confusion. She rolled her eyes; he really was a bit dense.

"I have boyfriend Jacob and I don't want to cheat on him." She told him. Jacob hid his anger at this fact and got up and helped her fix the bed.

"Are we okay? I can wait forever Adalie, but I'm not letting you leave my life ever again. I don't care if we just have to be friends. I'll take what you can give me." Jacob told her. Jacob kept surprising her. This was a brand new Jacob and she really liked it, which made her even more frustrated with herself.

"Look Jacob, I… We can't be together, especially right now. The most I can give you is a long distant relationship as friends." Adalie told him. Jacob nodded his head in understanding.

"Should I leave?" Jacob asked her. She nodded and he headed for the door. Before he closed the door, he turned to her.

"Thank you for forgiving me Adalie. I'm really happy and I'm happy for you too. I'll message you soon." Jacob told her sincerely before closing the door and leaving. Adalie smiled and felt giddy. She felt bad for wanting to be with Jacob while her current boyfriend was unaware and dying. She sighed; she was a horrid person.

An hour late, Justin arrived. He has gotten so thin lately and they only have a few weeks left. Her giddiness left and it was replace by a massive guilt. She couldn't do this. She had to tell him, but he was so weak. Did she have to hurt him before he dies? Is it so horrible to pretend and then go back to La Push as if nothing happened?

"Are you okay? You've been so quiet." Justin commented. Adalie snapped out of it. She was going to tell him, at least something.

"Justin, my ex-boyfriend was here. I asked him to leave and he knows about you. I told him we couldn't be together and that I was with you and I wouldn't leave you." Adalie phrased her words carefully. Justin was in shock but kept calm.

"What did he want?" Justin asked her.

"My forgiveness for breaking my heart." She replied. They both kept quiet for a few minutes, contemplating the situation. Justin sighed and held Adalie's hand.

"You don't have to stay with just because I'm dying Adalie. I would be lying if I said I wish you wouldn't, but if your heart is somewhere else, I'd rather you be where your heart is." Justin told her seriously. He was giving her an out and she wanted so badly to take it, but she couldn't. He was a good man, and even if her heart wasn't fully in it, she would fake it. She gave him a smile a peck on the cheek. It just wasn't the same with him.

"Thank you Justin. I told you that I loved you and I'm not going to leave you. Justin, it's you and me, remember?" Adalie told him. He smiled and gave her a passionate kiss and she returned it as best as she could, but it wasn't the same. Justin didn't have to know though. She smiled and they resumed their relationship, both trying to forget Jacob. Adalie didn't once open her computer, not even when Justin went home. She knew she would have given in to the temptation, but Justin needed her more than Jacob right now and she had to stay true to Justin, if not herself. She felt more awful everyday, but so did Justin. They pretended to be a normal couple, but the close was coming and they both knew it. By this time, Adalie had fallen in love with Justin and she told him she did earnestly everyday. She felt like a scum loving two people at once, but this was where she had put herself and she deserved to feel this way.

On the day Justin died, she felt like a piece of her died with him. It was time to get away from all of this. She opened her laptop for the first time in 5 weeks and saw countless messages from Jacob. She didn't bother to read anyone. She emailed him that she was sorry for not responding but she needed some time alone. She told him that she was going for a one month vacation and to not worry about her. She just needed to be totally alone as she mourned the death of a true love, because that's what Justin Weber was. He was he true love, not his soul mate, but the love was pure and true and she grieved for him. She'll decide what to do after she takes care of herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Reopen**

Seth woke up from a knock on the door. His ear perked slightly to hear who it was, before getting up and opening the door all bleary eyed. With his eyes still half closed, he collapsed on the nearest bed and went back to sleep. It had been a while since he got decent rest. There wasn't any current threats of vampires, but because of the Alpha having a baby they've all been patrolling like crazy. He didn't mind though, a part of him felt the need to protect his Alpha's baby. That would most likely be the wolf part of him. Jacob rolled his eyes at Seth and grab the key card before leaving to get the two of them some food.

By the time Jacob came back, Seth was still asleep, but the smell of food quickly woke him up. Seth jumped out of his bed and went straight to the bathroom to wash his face and hands. Jacob set up the burgers, chips and drinks down at the table and didn't wait for Seth before eating. Seth caught him and gave him a grin.

"So, everything went well?" Seth asked. Jacob nodded with his mouth full. Seth laughed it off and began eating as well. Once they were done eating, Jacob told Seth what happened.

"She wants a long distance friendship?" Seth asked incredulously. Jacob nodded sagely and sighed.

"Our whole relationship has been her sacrificing and me being selfish. If this is what she wants, I have to give it to her." Jacob explained. Seth frowned at that.

"Okay, but is that what your really going to do? What if she completely moves on?" Seth asked him. Jacob thought about it for a minute before grinning madly at Seth. Seth raised an eyebrow in question.

"Even if we're huge, we're pretty stealthy right?" Jacob began. Seth already knew where this was going but nodded anyway.

"That means I can keep an eye on her while being on a 'long distance relationship'" He explained, using air quotes at 'long distance relationship'. Seth smiled uncertainly.

"You mean you're going to spy on her?" Seth asked. Jacob looked affronted.

"No! It's not 's more like me, making sure she's safe and alive without her knowing." Jacob explained. Seth nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that is nothing at all like spying. Sorry." Seth bantered. Jacob glared at him and Seth gave him dead panned look. After a moment they both burst out laughing. Seth observed how gaily Jacob laughed now. It has been a long time since he has heard him laughing sincerely. The boys informed the pack and loved ones what they were doing, and everyone gave their support. It would be a little hard on the pack, but everyone knew that they had to get this done and over with.

Jacob and Seth followed Adalie around like, well dogs. The first time Jacob saw Justin, he almost went to fight him but Seth managed to calm him down. Through out the month, Jacob saw how much his imprint truly loved and cared for this guy. He also saw how much the guy loved her. It was a conflicting feeling to feel happy that someone can love her that much, and be angry about it at the same time. Jacob found out why she couldn't leave Justin. He understood why she chose him, for now. Seth was his shoulder to lean on and Seth was proud of that.

When Seth's father died, he had just phased. Jacob was with him for every process of phasing and mourning. He has always looked up to Jacob, but ever since he became a wolf, the pup in him has already realized his true alpha was Jacob. Even as a human Seth has looked at Jacob as an older brother and leader. Part of the reason always had an attachment was because when he was about five years old, Jacob saved him when he was drowning at First Beach. Everyone was at shock and Jacob was the only one lucid enough to quickly save him. When he turned seven, he got bullied and Jacob and his friends stopped them. When he was eleven years old Jacob helped him get into the basketball team. Then when he was fourteen, the whole wolf thing happened. Everybody forgot how great Jacob was and still is because of the whole Bella incident, but Seth never forgot.

When Justin died, Jacob and Seth watched the funeral in the distance. When Adalie gave her eulogy, Jacob's tears couldn't stop streaking down his face. Seth cried too, but mostly because he remembered his father's funeral. A few days late, Jacob read Adalie's email. He understood that she need time for herself, but he didn't know if he could let her go again. After a few minutes he told Seth his plan and they started packing. Seth looked at Jacob and smiled.

"I can't wait to get back home." Seth told Jacob and Jacob laughed and nodded his head.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry this one is short. I think there will be approx. 3 chapters left for this story.


	16. Chapter 16

**Restart**

Adalie just sent her email. She felt guilty and empty inside. She ignored it and surfed the internet for a good ticket. She was upset at herself for resigning so quickly from the hospital she worked at right now. She knew that once she came back from this vacation, she would go back to Forks. That was where her home was. She saw a sale price on a ticket to Hawaii because it was off season. She was just about to book it when a knock interrupted her. She looked at the door in surprise and waited a few moments before answering it. She looked at the person and gave a watery smile.

"Come in." Adalie welcomed her guest.

"How are you feeling? I know it's difficult right now, losing your brother." Adalie asked Angela Weber. Angela came in and hugged Adalie. Adalie hugged her back and they both cried softly. They let go of each other and Adalie closed the door and led them to the couch.

"I'm sorry I came by without giving you notice. I just had to see how you were doing." Angela told her. Adalie gave her a tiny smile.

"That's okay, I'm glad you came. I was just booking a trip to Hawaii actually. I just need to get away from here. Everything reminds me of him." Adalie told Angela.

"That's... that's good. I wanted to thank you for loving him so much. You made his last couple of months so happy." Angela said tearing up again. Adalie hugged Angela and cried hard. Angela comforted her.

"I only got to love him for 7 weeks. I wasted so much time in the past. Why couldn't we be together in high school?" Adalie cried. Angela just hugged her tighter and cried with her.

"I miss him so much Angela. I only got to know him these last 7 weeks and it's breaking me apart. How are you dealing with it?" Adalie asked Angela.

"I miss him so much too. He was my little brother...was..."Angela broke down as well. The girls comforted each other while grieving together. After a few minutes the girls calmed down and looked at each other. They both laughed at their faces.

"Stay in touch with the family, okay? You'll always be a part of our family." Angela told her. Adalie burst out a laugh and nodded her head.

"Thank you, I will. What are your plans now?" Adalie asked her.

"Well, I'm going to go back to work as a journalist in New York. My parents are going back to Forks and Bryan is going to go travel the world and spread the rest of Justin's ashes around the world. It was something they wanted to do together." Angela told her. Adalie nodded her head.

"That's good. No one is staying here?" Adalie asked. Angela shook her head.

"No, we only came here for Justin's treatment. All the memories we have here, apart from you, is painful. We need to move on." Angela informed her.

"Yeah, I'm getting out of here too." Adalie agreed. Angela patted Adalie's hand.

"Don't be afraid to love again. Justin would have wanted you to be happy for the rest of your life, not hanging on to his memory." Angela told her. Adalie felt more free and smiled. Angela was right, he would have wanted her happy. That's how great Justin was.

"Thank you Angela, that means a lot." Adalie hugged her. Angela patted her back.

"I have to go now, my flight is in 5 hours and I still have to pack up. Keep in touch!" Angela said as she departed. Adalie waved goodbye and closed the door. She got two steps away from the door before there was another knock. Adalie saw Angela's necklace on the table and got it. When did she take that off? She opened the door.

"Here you go." She said handing the necklace back. It wasn't Angela.

"Jacob?" Adalie gasped surprised. Jacob responded with a hug.

"What? You? I... What are you doing here?" Adalie asked once he put her back down. Jacob grinned at her.

"You haven't been answering my emails. You know, part of the long distance friendship, is both parties respond to each other?" Jacob joked. Adalie, not in the mood for jokes, frowned.

"Jacob, I just sent you an email saying I needed to be alone." She said fiercely. Jacob flinched at her tone.

"I know, but I'm not letting you run away again. We don't have to be in a relationship, but we're going to be friends." Jacob left no room for argument. That didn't stop Adalie.

"Look Jacob, there are things you don't know." Adalie began, but Jacob interrupted her.

"Then tell me. I want to be here for you Adalie. Please let me." Jacob told her. Adalie stared at him for a moment before bursting into tears and hugging him. She told him about Justin and why she couldn't be in a relationship with him right now. She was still mourning for Justin and that was going to take time. Jacob rubbed her back and let her cry. He told her that it was okay, that it will get better.

"Thank you Jacob." Adalie thanked him and he gave her a cheeky smile.

"Sure sure, least I can do." Jacob joked.

"So where are we going?" He asked her. Adalie raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"We?" Adalie asked. Jacob tilted his head to the side and Adalie giggled at his face. He looked so much like a puppy.

"Well of course, we're friends now. We need to party together." Jacob informed her. Adalie looked at him with a smile.

"There's pretty cheap tickets to Hawaii, but only friends right?" Adalie made sure Jacob knew that this wasn't for them to develop a relationship. It was for her to let go of Justin Weber. Jacob nodded his head.

"Look, it's completely platonic that I'm we'll pay for our own tickets. We can even book two seperate rooms." Jacob suggested. Adalie was happy that Jacob was being so caring towards her. She thought having two separate rooms was a waste of money though.

"What if we bring two other people? That way, it's a group trip and we don't have to waste so much money." Adalie told him. Jacob nodded his head in agreement. They decided to bring Leah and Bryan. They all needed the break. They planned out the trip and booked a two-week all inclusive trip to Hawaii. They were going to leave in a week and informed their friends. Both of them agreed quickly. Everything was set and despite a part of her heart still broken, she was looking forward to this trip.

* * *

Author's note: Check out Chapter 11 please. I accidentally put Chapter 12 into Chapter 11 too, but I have now fixed it. Thanks everyone who's following along. I hope you guys are enjoying it. The next chapter is the trip and after that will be the last chapter. Good reading to you!


	17. Final chapter

Dear Jacob,

I didn't think it would all lead up to this. I remember when we went to Hawaii together with Leah and Bryan. I wanted them there so everything could remain platonic with the two of us, and it worked. You respected Bryan and I enough not to flaunt your for me in front of us, while we were both still grieving. Those two weeks brought the four of us closer than we thought possible. The night we all stood waist high in the ocean while watching the sunset was something I'll never forget. It was a reminder of how beautiful life could be.

I remember when Leah told you about her relationship with Embry. We were all caught of guard, but you took it well and gave them your approval. That's when I realized you were almost ready to be alpha. I remember when Bryan was cussing you out and screaming at you because he heard you and Leah talk about how much you loved me. He told you so many awful things, but you remained calm. I was beside myself with worry when you took him away for a talk. Leah told me it would be okay and to trust you, so I did. When you guys came back, Bryan and I had a talk. I'm not ready to tell you what our conversation was about, and I don't know if I ever will. After that, we all understood each other.

On our last night in Hawaii, you asked me for a hang out; just the two of us. I agreed, only with Bryan and Leah's approval, which they both gave. I told you it was going to take time and that I didn't know if I could ever love you the same way again. You said you understood and that you would wait forever as my friend, if that's what it took. I told you not to hold your breath for me, but you still did.

When we got back, Bryan went straight to travelling the world with Justin's ashes. Angela had emailed me and told me the necklace she left at my apartment was for me. It had some of Justin's ash in the heart pendant, so I'll always have a piece of him in my heart. I cried a lot after reading her email, and you just sat there comforting me. You didn't try to make any advances and when I did, you stopped me. I want to thank you for that. In a few short weeks, we all headed back to Forks. I got a job as a nurse in the Fork's hospital right away and my parents thanked you so much for bringing me back. I want to thank you for not telling them about Justin. I did tell them about him, but on his death anniversary. They understood, and I went to the Weber's for the first time, in over a year. It was tearful reunion. It was also the day you finally took the role as alpha.

Everyone in the pack was so welcoming of me. They understood why we had to be friends and they were all supportive. You supported me when I decided to live on my own apartment, even though I knew you wanted me to move in with you. I still couldn't be more than friends at that point, but I still supported you when you became alpha. I remember we hung out like friends for months. We played video games, watched chick flicks, worked on your car, and just hung out. You didn't try anything and I'm so thankful for that. It was great. Because I wasn't so focused on you, I got to know the rest of the pack and they got to know me too. Sam was like a strict older brother while Emily was the one I could go to when everything got to confusing. Leah and Embry were the ones to go to when I just needed to chill and not think about anything. Quil was the one to go to when I wanted to do something insane. Jared was the one I could go to for financial advice, while Kim gave life advice. Claire was so innocent but wise. Paul was the one I could go to if I was in any trouble and Rachel was the one to go to when I need help with anything. You, however, were the one I went to for all of those things and more.

A month after Justin's 2nd year death anniversary, you asked me on a date. I agreed and it was the best date I've ever been to. We clicked, we were right, we fit so well and it just felt like flowers were blossoming in my chest. We went on dates but they were few and far between. You were busy with being alpha and owning your own mechanic store while I was busy becoming a full time nurse at Fork's Hospital. We still made it work. There were a few fights and tears but they meant nothing compared to all the laughter and love we shared. When I finally agreed to be your girlfriend, you asked me if you could breath. I was confused at the time, but after a few moments I laughed and said no, not yet. You asked me why, and I told you that you would understand once I told you. It's been a year since then, 2 years since our second first date, 4 years since Hawaii, 4 1/2 years since you found me in Canada, 5 1/2 years since I first left you and 6 1/2 years since we first met. It seemed like such a long time, and it has been a long time. I love you much more now than I ever did, but you have to know I loved you each day in those 6 1/2 years. I might have made it tough on you too, but I never stopped loving you.

Yesterday, you asked me a question. I told you I would give you the answer in a letter today. The answer is...

You can start breathing Jacob. Yes.

Your fiance,

Adalie Yaven

* * *

Author's note:

That's the end everyone! Thank you for all those of you who supported me throughout this story!

Simply me, you've been with me since the other account. Thank you so much for your kind words and support.

Have a great day or night, whenever your reading this!

Much love,

SB3


End file.
